Des Compagnons pour la Compagnie
by Salvi
Summary: Leurs amies ou plus? Même elles ne sauraient le dire.. Durant cette épopée pourrait se développer des sentiments plus fort que tout ce qu'elles auraient pu imaginer..
1. Présentations

Chapitre premier : Présentations  
  
Rebonjour tout le monde! Vous avez aimé La Fin Tragique du Cerveau de Frodon? Vous allez aimer celle-ci! Moi et ma bande d'amies, Les Plus Que Fans, nous avons décidées d'écrire une fan fic. Nous avons chacune un personnage préféré dont nous sommes amoureuse. Nous avons donc changé un peu l'histoire.. La différence entre la vraie histoire et celle-ci c'est que nous fesons partie de la Terre du Milieu depuis le tout début, à la différence de ceux qui se retrouvent là. Nous sommes toutes amies avec notre personnage favori depuis très longtemps et nous nous connaissons aussi entre nous. DISCLAIMER : LES PERSOS SONT À NOTRE DIEU, MR J R R TOLKIEN! (mais les 5 folles de l'histoire sont à nous!)  
  
Presentations :  
  
Commencons d'abord avec moi : Isilwen Brandebouc (Herm-Pattenrond sur MP)  
C'est une jeune Hobbite de 28 ans petite, même pour une Hobbite, qui vit dans la maison voisine à celle de Merry et Pippin, ses cousins. Sa tête blonde et bouclée et ses yeux verts pétillants de malice sont redoutés dans toute la Compté, son passe-temps favori étant de jouer des tours avec ses cousins et sa meilleure amie de toujours, Elanor. Elle est espiegle, rusée et malicieuse, mais aussi un peu garçonne, jouant dans la boue et voulant devenir guerrière.  
Depuis quelques années, Isil aime en secret son meilleur ami Frodon. Tout commenca lorsqu'elle le sauva de la noyade, quelques années auparavant. Au début, leurs relations étaient assez froides mais ça a changé.. Et maintenant, de peur de perdre son meilleur ami, elle lui cache son amour. Il lui donne cependant des signes qui ne trompent un certains interèt pour elle..  
Elle possède une petite épée Hobbite et un arc en bois de cerisier offert par son Oncle Paladin Touque pour son 26ieme anniversaire.  
Ses parents, Andy et Ruby Brandebouc, sont toujours en voyage alors Isilwen passe la plupart de son temps à faire de longues promenade avec Frodon ou à jouer des mauvais coups avec ses amis!  
  
Elanor Bravet (Elanor sur MP)  
C'est la meilleure amie et la cousine de Merry et Pippin, les connaissant depuis son plus jeune âge. C'est aussi une cousine de Frodon. À la différence de Isil, sa meilleure amie de toujours, Elanor est plus 'féminine' mais elle s'entend quand même à merveille avec Merry et Pip! Elle est dans la grandeur normale des Hobbit, possède des yeux bleus foncés et des cheveux blonds et bouclés.. Son arme favorite est l'épée.Cette jeune Hobbite de 28 ans à la peau très pâle malgré les longues heures passées dehors à jouer des mauvais tours avec Merry, Pippin et Isil.  
Elanor se caractérise par sa curiosité peu commune, son énergie débordante, et son habitude à rire et faire rire son entourage. Ses parents sont très amis avec ceux de Pippin, alors ils se connaissent depuis longtemps.. Avec les années, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle aime bien Pippin.. Mais en ami? En amour?? Elle n'est plus très sûre..  
Lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans, Ela à poussé Pearl (la s?ur de Pip) dans une marre de boue, 5 minutes avant son rendez vous galant parce qu'elle avait été méchante avec son petit frère! Depuis ce jour glorieux, Elanor est devenue une héroine aux yeux de Pippin.. et une peste pour Pearl!!  
  
Elerinna (Fleur de Lys sur MP)  
Ayant perdu ses parents très jeune, cette jeune Humaine de 19 ans à un passé tragique. Ses parents étant assassinnés lorsque des Orques ont attaqués leur village, Fleur de Lys, encore très jeune, fut recueuillie par les Elfes qui l'éleverent comme l'une des leurs. En grandissant, la fillette allait devenir très mélancolique, à l'image des Elfes, mais aussi espiegle et farceuse, ayant gardé son caractère de gamine chipie. À son 10eme anniversaire, Elrond lui offrit une dague Elfique et un arc à son 12eme.  
La bas, à Fondcombe, Fleur encontra un autre Humain recueuilli par les Elfes : Aragorn. Avec les années, les deux Mortels devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde, comme les deux doigts de la main. Ils ont fait ensemble les pire bêtises, à l'exasperation de Elrond!! En grandissant, les sentiments de la jeune fille ont changé.. Mais, devant la passion qui unissait le Dunedain à Arwen, elle préfèra garder silence.. Le jour ou Aragorn partit de Fondcombe, elle se promit de le suivre et de le proteger, ce qu'elle fit. Passant de longues heures à Imladris, la jeune femme se demande où est sa place dans le monde.. Et Aragorn, qui prend tant de place dans son esprit..  
  
Edhelwen (Elisa Macdam sur MP)  
Cette Semi-Elfe de 22 ans est née d'une Elfe de Imladris et d'un Rodeur sans nom.. Elle a passé son enfance entre Imladris, Minas Tirith et Edoras, la capitale du Rohan. Son père fut tué au cours d'une bataille et sa mère mourru de chagrin.. On lui donna alors le choix, étant Semi-Elfe, de choisir entre immortalité des Elfes ou la vie Mortelle des Hommes. Elle choisi la vie Humaine. Son corps mince et élancé, ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses et ses yeux gris-bleus sont connus un peu partout, ainsi que son long manteau.  
Gardant en héritage, le courage, la discretion, le silence et la fidélité de son père, elle aime aussi chanter des chansons Elfiques au coins du feu et rire avec ses amis. Son père lui a appris à se battre comme un homme et aujourd'hui, elle ère à travers la Terre du Milieu en quête d'aventures, son arc et son épée Celebris en main.. Au cours d'une mission pour Gandalf, elle rencontra Aragorn avec qui elle se lia d'amitié. Mais c'est au cours de ses nombreuses visites à la bibliothèque de Minas Tirith qu'elle rencontra Faramir et en tomba amoureuse. Faramir remplaça Boromir dans la Communauté (vous verrez pourquoi) au grand plaisir de Edhelwen!!  
  
Rin (rosée) (Mindia sur MP)  
C'est une Elfe de la Forêt Noire. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont toujours tressés et ses yeux bleus ciel toujours à l'aguet. À l'image des Elfes, son physique est pâle et élancé mais son visage rieur et sa personnalité enjouée la différencie des autres Elfes. Elle est gentille, généreuse, intelligente, loyale envers ses amis, courageuse, curieuse, ricaneuse mais aussi très sérieuse.. Elle aime rire, s'amuser et jouer des tours. Seule ombre au tableau, elle n'a pas confiance en elle, ce qui lui cause parfois quelques problèmes pour prendre de grosses décisions..  
Sa noble famille à permis à Rin de rencontré le Prince de la Forêt Noire : Légolas Vertefeuille. Ils devinrent rapidement amis, vu leur nombre de points commun. On voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre. Légolas, en signe d'amitié, lui offrit un pendentif orné d'une améthyste pour renforcer sa confiance en soi, ce qui l'aida à prendre maintes décisions.. L'histoire s'assombrit lorsque Thranduil envoya son fils Légolas porter message à Elrond. Rin ne put supporter d'être séparé de son meilleur ami et elle se rendit compte qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour le fils du Roi. N'écoutant que son c?ur, elle sella Prestanneth, son cheval blanc taché de gris du Rohan, et suivit Légolas sans que celui-ci ne sans apercoive.  
Son père lui apprit à se servir d'un arc et d'un épée, et elle s'entraina beaucoup avec Légolas.. Qui était toujours meilleur qu'elle! 


	2. Une journée avec Isilwen Brandebouc

Oh merci merci merci pour vos REVIEWS! J'en ai un magnifique total de 3!!! N'est-ce pas merveilleux??? En tk cas continuez de m'en envoyer parce que si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir!! Je sais que l'intro était pas des plus palpitante mais elle est nécessaire! Merci de votre soutien!  
  
Camille Granger : Quoi?? Ça `pourrait` être bien tu dis? C'est SÛR que ça va être bien, c'est moi et les Plus Que Fans qui l'écrit!! C'est une blague bien sûr (Bien que les PQF soient géniales!) En tout j'espere que cette fic te plaira et je ferai de mon mieux pour y parvenir, si tu as des suggestions, REVIEW ce deuxième chapitre!  
  
Miriel : Merci, merci! Tu la veux, l'histoire? Eh bien LA VOILÀ!! Héhé, j'espere que tu aimeras! Merci pour ta review!  
  
Elanor : Tiens, on ne s'est pas déjà croisé quelque part?? LOL! C'est vrai qu'avec les PQF (sa sonne PFK tu trouves pas LOLLL) ça va être génial!!! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Pippin participera un max!! LOL voici THE suite!  
  
Mindia : Mmm.. ton nom me dit quelque chose toi aussi!! LOL! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Tu sais, je n'est pas tant de mérites que ça. Quand on parle du SDA avec vous comme persos, ça roule!! Merci encore pour ta REVIEW!  
  
Fleur-de-lys : Mondieu! Que de visages familiers :P Ç me donnes pas tant de boulot que ça, tu sais.. C'est sûr qu'avec l'école qui recommence, j'ai moins de temps mais je n'oublie rien! Merci bcp!! *****************************************************  
  
Chapitre second, partie 1: Une journée avec Isilwen Brandebouc  
  
« Elle était assise sur un banc de marbre et les feuilles rouges et or tombaient dans un bruissement autour d'elle, se prennant dans ses longs cheveux d'or. Une chute coulait non-loin de là et elle sentait de fines goutelettes se perdre dans son visage songeur.. Le Soleil miroitait sur l'écorce argentée des arbres et la brise tranquille agitait doucement les branches.. Des bruits de pas parvenant à ses oreilles, elle se retourna vivement mais s'apaisa en reconnaissant le visage rieur mais mélancolique de son meilleur ami. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du garçon..  
  
- Salut.. dit la fille  
  
- Salut! Tu voulais me parler paraît-il?  
  
- Oui.. répondit-elle en rougissant  
  
- Que se passe t-il??  
  
Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, s'approchant davantage de son ami. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils se marchaient presque sur les pieds.. Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche.  
  
- Je.. Il y a longtemps que je veux te dire.. Je.. je t'aime..  
  
Le garçon lui pris le visage dans ses mains et s'approcha encore un peu de la fille. Il chuchota.  
  
- Moi aussi..  
  
Enfin, les lèvres de Frodon rejoignirent celles d'Isilwen et leur bouches se perdirent l'une dans l'autre.. »  
  
Isilwen Brandebouc se reveilla en sursaut au bruit d'un TOC TOC sourd à sa fenêtre. Elle se leva péniblement et bailla, encore toute endormie. Les coups porté à sa fenêtre se firent alors plus insistants. Isil couru vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit toute grande pour laisser entrer un jeune Hobbit exasperé.  
  
- Enfin! Ça fait 10 bonnes minutes que je frappe à te fenêtre! Mais que faisais-tu?  
  
- Désolée, Frodon, dit Isil d'une voix qui trahissait son révail tardif. Je dormais encore..  
  
Frodon la toisa du regard.  
  
Oui, ça j'avais remarqué..  
  
Isilwen baissa les yeux à son tour. Elle était toujours en robe de nuit. Elle rougit et croisa les bras pour se couvrir. Frodon sembla aussi mal à l'aise de la voir ainsi mais néamoins il continua à parler.  
  
En tout cas, tu n'tais pas réveillable!! Alors.. À quoi rêvais-tu?  
  
- Euh.. Rien de spécial.. Euh..  
  
- Tiens, j'ai faim! Dit Frodon pour couper court ce moment de gêne.  
  
- Euh oui! Répondit Isil, remerciant Frodon mentalement. C'est l'heure de la collation de 11h!  
  
- Ah bon.. Quelle heure est-il?  
  
- Mais Frodon! Il est 11h, idiot!  
  
Elle accompagna ses paroles par une bousculade et Frodon perdit l'équilibre, s'affaissant de tout son long sur le plancher. Après quelques minutes, ils cessèrent de se battre et descendirent à la cuisine, illares. Marchant devant Frodon, Isil sentit le regard de son meilleur ami se promener sur son corps. Elle frissonna. Arrivé à la cuisine, Isil laissa Frodon manger et alla se laver et s'habilla. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, Frodon finissait sa 4e assietée.  
  
- Alors, demanda Frodon, òu sont tes parents ces temps-ci?  
  
- Dans le Bois de Chet. Ils ne sont jamais ici.. Et en plus, je suis enfant unique.. C'est nul!  
  
- Pareil pour moi! Répondit l'autre en riant. Une chance que je t'ai!  
  
Bien qu'il fût retrourné afin de nettoyer son assiete, Isil remarqua que Frodon rougit en disant cela, et son c?ur se mit à faire grands bonds..  
  
- Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui? Dit la jeune fille  
  
- Bah j'ai pensé marcher un peu..  
  
- Ah! NON! On a marché toute la semaine!!  
  
- On peux aussi faire des combats d'épées..  
  
- Ah, là c'est mieux!!  
  
Ils allèrent à la remise en se poussant l'un et l'autre et priprent chacun une épée en bois, fabriquées par le père d'Isil. Ils firent de longs combats d'épées dans l'herbe verte. Tout ça se termina par une guerre ouverte de chatouilles durant laquelle Isil tomba sur Frodon.. Qui n'eut pas l'air de détester.. Il sourit d'un air gêné en rougissant. Pendant un moment, Isil crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il se ravisa et son sourire gêné se transforma en sourire malicieux et il la poussa sur le côté. Le soir venu, ils rangèrent leur épées et Frodon se dépêcha de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Le c?ur léger, Isil rentra chez elle et écrivit une lettre à sa meilleure amie Elanor, qui habitait un peu plus loin avec ses cousins Merry et Pippin. Sa lettre terminée, elle l'envoya par pigeon et se coucha. Elle s'endormit bientôt d'un sommeil très paisible..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chère Ela J'espere que tu vas bien. Pour ma part, je suis en pleine forme. Mes rêves continuent, comme si ils essayent de me pousser à le lui dire. Frodon est bizare, ces temps-ci. Il porte souvent sa main à sa poche de gilet et promène autour de lui un regard angoissé. Quelque chose le tracasse, assurement, et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ce que c'est! Il est comme ça depuis que Gandalf est passé le voir.. J'ai peur qu'il doive partir, si il en est ainsi, je le suivrai!! En tout cas, j'ai passé une journée formidable, et toi?! Portes-toi bien! J'espere que Merry et Pippin ne t'embêtent pas trop! D'ailleurs, dis leur bonjour, à ses chers cousins! Frodon et moi devrions passer vous dire un petit bonjour bientôt! Grosse bises Isil xx  
*****************************************************************  
  
Voilà! Le 2e chapitre!! La journée des autres arrive!! REVIEWEZ!! 


	3. Une journée avec Elanor Bravet

Salut salut!! Je suis de retour! Désolée de ne pas avoir postée avant mais mon ordi à planté et il était chez le réparateur.. mais me revoici avec un chapitre tout frais sortit de ma tête! Merci beaucoup pour vos REVIEWS si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait plaisir de vous lire!!  
  
Siria : Merci! C'est vrai que cette histoire sort un peu du commun.. Mais j'espere que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal jusqu'à présent!! Merci pour ta REVIEW!  
  
Elanor : Eh oui, la fic est vraiment partie cette fois! Maintenant c'est à ton tour d'être lue!! C'est évident que t'es dans ma journée!! Ma meilleure amie ^^ merci pour tes commentaires!!  
  
Waterlily : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires! Ne t'inquiètes pas, la suite est là!  
  
Miriel : Oui, j'aime Frodon tant que ça! C'est vrai que t'es une petite vite, toi! C'est bien l'Anneau qui le tracasse.. à moins qu'il ne soit plus sûr d'avoir mit assez d'assouplisseur dans la sécheuse.. Compte sur moi pour REVIEWEZ quand les elfes se dechainent, j'adore cette fic!!!!  
  
Fleur de lys : EUH.. je crois pas que tu m'Es REVIEWEZ ce chapitre mais merci beaucoup! Mais en passant : J'A-DORE ça fait deux mots! :P Comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, mon ordi à planté, c'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais sur MSN! Mais ça va changer!! Merci pour ta REVIEW!  
  
Frodounette23 : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires!! Faut dire que ta fic Grand-Père est géniale aussi! Jme demande comment Frodon va jouer son rôle de popa! ARGH!!! Comme j'aimerais que Frodon soit mon père!!!!!!  
  
Kristaline : en effet, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de romantisme dans cette fic, mais le but est d'assouvir notre passion, non? Et de vous la faire lire, bien sûr!! *****************************************************************  
  
Chapitre second, partie 2 : Une journée avec Elanor Bravet  
  
Cette journée commença comme toutes les autres qui l'avaient précédée, dans la chère petite Comté adorée par ses habitants. Dès l'aube, Elanor Bravet s'éveilla, même après avoir passé la soirée précedente à festoyer au Dragon Vert. Après s'être débarbouillé, elle songea à rendre visite à sa meilleure amie Isil, mais se rappella juste à temps que celle-ci passait la journée avec Frodon. Vaux mieux ne pas les déranger ou Isil ne lui pardonnerait jamais.. La deuxième option lui sautait au visage! Elle se leva de son lit où elle était assise et se dirigea vers sa porte au moment même ou son père la franchissait.  
  
- Tiens, bonjour papa!  
  
- Bonjour Elanor. Que fait tu aujourd'hui? Demanda son père, de bonne humeur.  
  
- Bien, j'avais l'intention de passer la journée avec Merry et Pipp..  
  
- .. QUOI? Hurla t-il, le visage tout rouge, il m'en est pas question! Je t'interdit de les voir! Ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi, ma fille.  
  
- Quoi?! Mais quelle injustice! Ils n'ont pas du tout mauvaise influence sur moi!  
  
- Depuis quand répliques-tu à ton père!? Tu restera dans ta chambre toute la journée, point final!!  
  
Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant sa fille au bord des larmes s'effondrer sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, (qui sembla une éternité et demi à la jeune Hobbite) un caillou frappa contre sa minuscule et unique fenêtre. Ela se leva d'un bond et se précipita à la fenêtre. Tout en bas, deux petites silhouetes se tordaient le cou pour regarder la fille.  
  
- Merry?! Pippin?!! Mais que faites-vous ici?? Mon père vous tuera s'il vous vois! Il m'a interdit de vous voir sous prétexte que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi!  
  
- Bonjour Ela! Répondit Merry, Nous venons te délivrer! Quel rabat-joie, ton père!  
  
- C'est un véritable pain sec! Rencherit Pip, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va te sortir de là!  
  
Merry partit distraire monsieur Bravet en lui parlant de sa collection de pipes (faut dire que monsieur Bravet est très fier de cette collection!) et Pippin aida Ela à s'enfuit. Au bout de quinze minutes, Merry les rejoignit, l'air piteux.  
  
- J'ai assez parlé de pipes pour les 3 prochaines années..  
  
- Eh! J'ai une idée! Dit joyeusement notre fugueuse, Frodon à rendez-vous avec Isil aujourd'hui! Pourquoi ne pas allez lui jouer un petit tour?  
  
- Merveilleuse idée très chère! Répondit Pip  
  
Les trois amis se prirent bras-dessus bras-dessous et se rendirent chez Merry pour executer leur plan diabolique.. Merry sortit une chaudière et un tonneau de limonade. Ils remplirent se sceau à rebord et se rendirent à Cul- de-Sac, les deux garçon portant le piège.. Arrivé à destination, Ela cogna à la porte et dès qu'elle s'ouvrit, Merry et Pippin envoya le contenu du sceau à la figure de.. (Ela retint un cri d'effroi) .. LOBELIA! Après leur avoir hurlé dessus durant 10 bonnes minutes, elle leur appris que Frodon voulait déménager de Cul de Sac.. Un peu abasourdis, les trois amis reprirent la route et tombèrent nez à nez avec monsieur Bravet! Décidement, c'était pas leur journée! Celui-ci était totalemtn hos de lui et interdit aux garcons d'approcher sa fille à l'avenir.. Une fois arrivée chez elle et après avoir enduré un long sermont, Elanor répondit à la lettre d'Isil. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ma chère Isil.. Tu peux pas savoir comme je m'ennuie de toi! Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible aujourd'hui : Mon père m'a interdit de revoir Pippin et Merry à tout jamais!! Il dit qu'ils m'influencent à faire des bêtises, mais je sais que c'est faux! Il ignore que moi et Pippin les ont entendu, lui et Paladin, se disputer l'autre jour.. C'est vraiment injuste, j'aime tellement être avec Pippin.. Je ne peux imaginer pire châtiment que d'être séparée de lui et Merry..  
  
Ela xxx Ps : J'ai remarqué aussi que Frodon est bizare, et tes cousins m'en ont aussi parlé. J'ai vu Lobélia à Cul de Sac aujourd'hui, (jte raconte pas l'horreur..) elle nous a dit qu'après avoir fait une crise bizare pour aucune raison, Frodon à décidé de vendre Cul de Sac!! Son comportement vient du fait que Gandlaf est venu le voir.. Il cache quelque chose.. ************************************************************************  
  
Vouilaaaaa!!! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! En passant, dès que j'ai fini la premiere tournée de journée, l'aventure débute pour de bon car tout les persos partent, comme dans le film!vite vite REVIEWEZ!!!!!! 


	4. Une journée avec Elerinna

Bonjour bonjour! Comme vous le savez surement, j'étais au Yukon les deux dernières semaines alors, c'est pour cette raison que vous n'aviez plus de REVIEWS de moi! Mais me revoici et je continue mes deux fics chéries (suivies bientôt d'une troisième) Alors voici un nouveau chaptre de Des Compagnons pour la Compagnie!! Mais avant, je réponds àVOS REVIEWS! En passant, merci beaucoup pour vos REVIEWS, j'adore lire vos commentaires, même quand ils n'ont aucun but!  
  
Elanor: LOL! C'est super!! A bon, il parlais de toi, le chapitre??? LOLOLOLL!!! Merci pour ta REVIEW!  
  
Fleur de Lys: C'est pas grave, plus ya de REVIEWS plus je suis contente! Pourquoi je rendrais ta journées plus comique?? Ya des persos plus tristes et d'autres plus joyeux, c'est normal! Moi personellement, j'adore ta facon d'écrire, je ne changerai pas grand chose dans ta journée!!  
  
Mindia : OUI! Tu es la dedans aussi chère Min! Bien les journées sont bientôt la.. en voici une et les autres suivront! Merci pour la REVIEW!  
  
Kristaline : merci beaucoup! La suite.. lis et tu sauras! Vive les REVIEWS!  
  
Miriel : Ma chere Mi (jpeu tappeller Mi?) MWAHA!!! Merci pour tes fidele MWAHA!!  
  
Eleclya111 : Merci pour ta REVIEW jai beaucoup apprecier ton personnage inventé! LOL jespere aussi que cest bon sinon je vais avoir passé tout ce temps sur cette fic pour rien!!  
  
Frodounette23 : LOL! Ben moua je suis jalouse de Lily! Et toc!! Joke..!! merci beaucoup!!  
  
Voilà pour les REVIEWS, maintenant place à la fic!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapitre second partie 3: Une journée avec Elerinna  
  
L'aube arrivait prestement et un nouveau soleil se levait dejà, offrant de nouveaux espoirs aux sentiments dechirés. Elerrina s'était levée ce jour là, le coeur battant et pret! Prêt pour enfin déclarer sa flemme à l'être tant aimé.  
  
- Je lui dirai : Aragorn.. je t'.. Non.. trop direct.. Grand-Pas, tu sais que l'amitié peut s'étendre au dela du savoir et.. non, je ne suis pas psychologue..  
  
Et oui nous parlons bien ici d'Aragorn, elfiquement appelé Elessar, à cause de qui les sentiments d'Elerrina ont completement changé.  
  
Ce n'était encore qu'une jeune fille frêle, mélancolique et seule dans la détresse provoquée par son passé. Elle ne connaissait pas le bonheur, encore moins l'amour. Mais Aragorn lui avait fait decouvrir l'amitié et une lueur de joie commencait à briller dans le coeur de la petite humaine.  
  
Mais son destin tragique avait decidé de la suivre, et ses sentiments envers Aragorn avaient changés depuis peu, effacant l'amitié pour la remplacer par l'amer parfum de l'amour et des chagrins.  
  
Pourquoi une vision aussi pessimiste de l'amour? Et bien, lisez la suite!  
  
Le soleil brillait maintenant de tous ses feux, et Elerrina savait que l'heure etait venue de dévoiler son coeur... Elle savait ou était Aragorn: il errait parmis les jardins de Fondcombe, là ou la rivière traversait doucement la nature, dans un murmure doux et harmonieux. Elle savait que cet endroit serait l'endroit revé pour lui dire les sentiments de son coeur.  
  
Mais alors qu'elle arrivait à l'entrée du jardin, l'horreur l'envahit comme un orage envahit un jour bleuté. Aragorn était là, oui , bien vivant, mais Arwen se tenait dans ses bras, lui volant le baiser qui aurait du être sien. La peine envahit Elerrina, maintenant tourmentée par l'effondrement du seul bonheur qui aurait pu la rendre enfin heureuse. Malgrè la peine et la jalousie qui lui brulaient l'esprit, elle decida de garder son amour secret. Apres tout, le bonheur d'Aragorn passait d'abord...  
  
Mais une nouvelle s'annonca, amplifiant sa peine: l'heure du depart d'Aragorn était venue. Elrond lui avait confié une mission. Il quittait Fondcombe à la recherche d'aventure. Son adieu à Elerrina fut affectueux, comme celui d'un frère à sa s?ur, et le baiser qu'il déposa sur sa joue paraissait de feu. Elerrina le vit s'en aller, les larmes s'écoulant doucement sur sa peau pale. Elle venait de perdre le seul ami mortel qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et sa vie n'avait alors plus aucun interêt.  
  
Plus de chevauchées, de parties de chasses, de tour à jouer à Elrond, de punitions à faire, de parties de chat perché, de combats d'épées avec lui. Elle avait elle aussi besoin d'aventure, de vivre de la nature et des combats, et cette nuit là, elle s'echappa de Fondcombe pour rejoindre Aragorn. Elle partit avec Thinwen, son fidèle cheval, et s'élança dans l'obscurité, espérant le retrouver. Apres quelques heures de route, elle l'apercut au loin. Il avit revêtu ses habits de rodeur, mais même sous ces hideux vetements, il avait toujours fière allure.  
  
Elerrina se jura à elle meme ce soir la qu'elle veillerait sur lui à distance et qu'elle serait là le jour ou il serait en danger...  
  
Bah oui vous pensez pas qu'Aragorn s'en est sorti tout seul dans le SdA lors des combats!!!  
  
Et à chaque endroit où le rodeur passait, on pouvait entrevoir dans les ombres un murmure d'une présence, âme dechirée qui suivait l'être pour qui elle vivait.  
  
Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, des rencontres...que sais-je!! le destin et la fatalité peuvent parfoi prendre des chemins séparés... et le bonheur peut parfois percer et apparaitre quand on l'attend le moins...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Wow! Elle écrit bien n'est-ce pas? Voilà un autre chapitre d'écrit et j'en ai deux autres à écrire au plus mosus! Ils ne tarderont pas PROMIS!! 


	5. Une journée avec Edhelwen

Bon, un autre chapitre de fini! Deux presque en même temps, ne suis-je pas formidable? *tous* NONNNN!! Lol en tout cas lisez et surtout REVIEWEZ moi comme des malades! Plus vous REVIEWEZ, plus vous lirez!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapitre second partie 4 : Une journée avec Edhelwen  
  
Une aube gelée se levait sur les Monts Brumeux et une silhouette se déplaçait sur le flan de la montagne. Edhelwen marchait seule en direction de Fondcombe, elle connaissait les chemins pour les avoir souvent parcourus lors de ses voyages, et elle ne craignait pas les gobelins. Son capuchon cachait complètement son visage, ne laissant échapper que quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux. Dans l'ombre, ses yeux scintillaient. Elle avançait rapidement et sans bruits, méditant encore une fois sur le destin des hommes.. Elle savait que tout allait se décider à Imladris, Mithrandir le lui avait dit.  
  
De plus, IL s'y rendait également. Elle aimait le peuple des hommes, celui de son père, et elle se désolait de voir les qualités des Dunedains disparaîtrent peu à peu. Les hommes devenaient lâches, ils fuyaient au lieu de se battre, ils refusaient de voir la vérité... ils n'avaient plus d'honneur. Elle soupira, faisant apparaître un nuage de buée au bord de ses lèvres.  
  
Pas LUI.. il n'était pas comme cela.Faramir. Elle savait qu'elle allait le retrouver à Fondcombe, et rien que d'y penser les battements de son c?ur s'accéléraient. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de la solitude : elle avait appris à ce battre très jeune et s'était toujours débrouillée toute seule. Elle avait des amis dans les différents peuples libres, mais les voyages et les missions l'isolaient souvent. Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse..jusqu'au jour où elle le croisa dans les bibliothèques où il se rendait souvent. c'était il y a quelques années mais elle n'oubliera jamais cette rencontre.  
  
Tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta pour écouter le monde alentour. Un aigle volait au-dessus d'elle. Confiante, elle repris sa longue marche à travers la brume.  
  
Enfin, les grandes portes de Imladris apparurent devant elle. Edhelwen sourit à la pàle lueur du Soleil, encore endormi. Le hennissement des chevaux devant elle la ramena sur Terre. Les portes s'ouvrirent loin devant elle et deux cavaliers en sortirent au galop. Ceux-ci commencèrent à emprunter le chemin par lequel elle arrivait.  
  
Soudain elle les reconnu.  
  
Elle commença à dévaler le sentier en courant en direction des deux hommes.  
  
- Elladan ! Elrohir ! Mellyn nîn ! ! !  
  
Les deux cavaliers s'arrêtèrent et descendirent de leur destrier, visiblement heureux de cette rencontre.  
  
- Mais que vois-je, Edhelwen serait donc de retour parmis nous ! dit Elrohir en riant.  
  
Après de grandes embrassades avec les frères jumeaux, Edhelwen monte derrière Elladan et parti avec ses amis voir le seigneur Elrond.  
  
************************************************************  
  
VOILÀ et ce n'est pas tout!!! Un autre chapitre s'en vient!!!! Je dois reprendre mon retard, mais c'est plus dûr avec La Revanche du Cerveau de Frodon! REVIEWEEEEEEEEEEZZZZ!!!! 


	6. Une journée avec Rin

Bon. j'ai pas grand chose à dire, tout à été dit dans les deux chapitre précédents car ils ont tout les 3 été écrits dans la même journée! (Que je suis géniale!) (joke) OH! Si vous avez pas vu la N9OUVELLE BANDE ANNONCE DU RETOUR DU ROI, précipitez-vous! Sur www.lordoftherings.net , new taiser!!!! Vous pouvez voir les bandes annonces des trois films plus des interviews cest magnifique!! N'oubliez pas d'aller REVIEWEZ mon autre fic, La Fin Tragique du Cerveau de Frodon (elle est terminée, pour ceux qui l'ont pas encore lue) et sa fameuse suite si attendue, La Revanche du Cerveau de Frodon! Merci!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapitre second partie 5 : Une journée avec Rin  
  
Le soleil fait son apparition. En effet le matin se lève doux et frais sur la forêt noire. Tout est calme dehors. À part quelques oiseaux qui ose faire entendre leur chant. Un petit vent fisquait vient agiter les feuilles des arbres encore endormit. Rin se réveilla alors. Le bruit du vent et des feuilles avaient réussit à la tiré du sommeil. Rin sortit de son lit et s'habilla de son costume habituel. Elle mit son carquois de flèche dans son dos et prit son arc. Elle fit également son lit et elle s'approcha ensuite de sa fenêtre ouverte. Une douce brise caressa son visage pâle et beau. C'était une magnifique journée pour l'entrainement! Rin se réjouit alors à l'idée qu'elle allait passer sa journée avec son meilleur ami Legolas. Soudain, une terrible envie de le voir s'empara d'elle. Alors, elle alla vite prendre son petit déjeuner pour après rejoindre Legolas qui devait l'attendre non loin de chez elle. Son déjeuner prit, elle partit de chez elle et courut vers Legolas qui était déjà là.  
  
- Tu as l'air troublé. Qui a-t-il? demanda t-elle en arrivant devant lui.  
  
- Mon père veut que j'aille livré un message urgent à Elrond de Fondcombe. Car comme tu le sais, Gollum s'est enfuit quand les orques nous ont attaqué il y a deux jours. Alors mon père souhaiterait que je livre ce message pour lui.  
  
- Et quand dois-tu partir, demanda Rin pleine d'espoir.  
  
- Demain.  
  
- DEMAIN! s'exclama t-elle (quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux) Mais que vais-je faire sans toi!?!  
  
- Je suis désolé Rin, répondit Legolas en regardant les yeux brouillé de larmes de son amie. Rin était visiblement effondré par la nouvelle. Legolas, voyant qu'elle était si triste, s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Rin se blottit alors contre lui. Elle sentit une drôle d 'impression. Comme si elle voulait rester à tout jamais entre les bras de Legolas. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'alors un sentiment de ce genre envers lui. Ses larmes étaient moins abondantes, mais la souffrance de la séparation allait être énorme. Elle le savait tout au fond de son coeur. Legolas déserra son étrainte et dit:  
  
- Ne tant fait pas pour moi Rosée, je vais être à la hauteur de cette mission et je vais revenir après qu'elle soit accomplit. Je te le promets. Et de toute façon, où que je sois, je ne t'oublirai pas.  
  
Après toutes ces émotions, Rin et Legolas allèrent s'entraîner à l'arc. Bien entendu aucun d'entre eux avaient vraiment le coeur à l'entrainement mais c'était une des seules choses qui allaient peut-être arrivé à leur faire oublier pour un moment, la souffrance qui les envahisaient et l'immence douleur qui devraient les séparer. Mais, avec tout ça, Rin avait comprit que son amitié avec Legolas se transformait peu à peu en un amour qui devrait nettement attendre à cause de la mission que Legolas avait à accomplir. Alors, le soir de la nouvelle, Rin prit une grave décision. Elle allait suivre Legolas dans sa quète. Peut importe où il devrait aller, elle le suivrait.  
  
Pour ça, elle aurait besoin de toute l'agilité qu'elle pouvait avoir pour ne pas ce faire repérer. Rin suivrait donc Legolas car, dans son coeur, elle savait que cette voie lui était destiné.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Voilà! Ça devrait être le dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui! REVIEWEZ si vous avez aimé!! 


	7. Le Départ d'Isilwen

Salut tout le monde! Me revoila! *oh non, pas elle!!!* eh oui et cette fois encore, j'ai un ou deux chapitres à vous proposer! J'espere que vous allez apprecier! J'adore écrire pour Fanfiction.net et j'adore que les gens me disent qu'ils aiment ce que je fais. C'est mon petit boost d'énergie! Merci à tout ceux qui me l'offrent!  
  
Eleclya111 : Mais derien très chère! J'espere que tu vas aimer ces nouveaux chapitres!!  
  
Elanor : Et oui, l'histoire est vraiment enclenché cette fois! Mais certains personnages se rencontreront plus vite que d'autres.. *clin d'?il* lol! Merci!  
  
Kristaline : tout a fait d'accord! Merci pour tes compliments! Et voici la suite!!  
  
Fleur de Lys : merci beaucoup! Jai du changer le nom du cheval car cest le même nom que le cheval d'Arwen et ça aurait fait bizare non? Thinwen, ça veut dire : dame grise.. jespere que ça te plait!!  
  
Miriel : d'accord alors Mimi! Mais je crois que je peux t'appeler Pas (avec le S prononcé) LOL! Je prend ta réaction (**se met a courir partout**) comme positive merci !!  
  
Nekomiyu : Bienvenue dans mon univers! Merci d'Avoir pris 2 minutes pour me REVIEWER cest tres gentil! Cest pas grave si tas pas pu ne REVIEWER avant! Si tu eux tu peux lire mes deux autres fics, LA FIN TRAGIQUE DU CERVEAU DE FRODON et sa suite LA REVANCHE DU CERVEAU DE FRODON.. tu peux rajouter mon addresse msn dans ta liste et ca me fera plaisir de disctuer avec toi ^_______^ ca vaut pour tout le monde!  
  
Mindia : moi aussi jespere quelles ont ( ou vont) apprecier! Lol jai chengé quelques petits details et Eli a lair davoir quelques problemes avec la fin que je lui ai donné.. Javais pas pensé a ca, lannonce de la file.. TROP DIRECT! .. hihihi!! Mais oui je lai vu.. en tout cas merci!!  
  
Edhelwen : merci bcp! Desolée encore pour ton chapitre.. jespere que ca te causeras pas trop de problemes.. en tout cas je peux taider si tu veux!  
  
Bon, voilà la suite!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
chapitre troisième, partie 1 : le Départ d'Isilwen  
  
« - NONNNNNNNNNNNN!!!  
  
- Isil! Reviens ici!! Elle est toujours là! ISIL!!  
  
La jeune Hobbite n'écoutait plus la voix du garçon.. La voix de.. SAMSAGACE GAMEGIE, le jardinier de Frodon??????? Cependant, elle ne cria plus.. Elle ne vit pas non plus la forme immense qui s'avançait derrière elle. Elle n'entendit pas les cris de Sam.. Ses yeux restait fixées sur le corps inerte et maculé de sang et de boue de son meilleur ami.. »  
  
Isilwen s'éveilla brusquement dans un bain de sueurs froides. Son c?ur débattait dans sa poitrine. Saleté de rêves.. Lorsque sa pensée se remit en place, elle perçut l'ombre penchée sur elle et elle cria.  
  
- Non, chut, Isil, c'est moi! Frodon!!  
  
- Fro.. Frodon? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu veux me faire mourir de peur ou quoi?!  
  
- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.. C'est très important..  
  
Le c?ur d'Isilwen se remit à battre à tout rompre. Son c?ur lui paraissait tout léger..  
  
- .. Je dois partir. Maintenant..  
  
Le c?ur d'Isil cessa de battre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.. Non, c'était une blague assurement!  
  
- Qu.. Quoi?  
  
- C'est Gandalf.. Il m'a confié une mission de la plus haute importance.. Je dois partir à Bree pour y laisser l'Ann.. un objet..  
  
- Non! Je ne te laisserai pas partir sans moi, Frodon! Qui te protegera contre la tristesse et l'ennui?  
  
- Isilwen, c'est sérieux! Tu ne peux pas venir, c'est trop dangereux!! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivais quelque chose!  
  
Il rougit. Et la jeune fille aussi lorsqu'elle dit.  
  
- Pas plus que je ne me le pardonnerais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à toi et que je ne n'aies rien tenter pour te sauver.. Je te suivrai que tu le veuilles ou non!  
  
Un pâle sourire illumina le visage du garçon. Il prit les mains de son amie et approcha son visage du sien..  
  
- Soit..  
  
Une fois ses bagages fait, elle lut la lettre d'Elanor qui venait tout juste d'arriver à sa porte et la glissa dans son paquage. Elle se sentait libre.. Elle le suivrait jusqu'à la mort! Ils se mirent en route vers Cul- de-Sac. Arrivé là-bas, ils rencontrèrent Gandalf le Gris, fièrement monté sur Gripoil, et Samsagace Gamegie, tout empaqueté.. En voyant Isilwen, ce dernier envoya un regard interrogateur à Frodon ainsi qu'un clin d'?il complice. L'aventurière sentit de nouveau ce drôle de picotement dans sa poitrine.. Ce fut bientôt l'heure du départ. Isilwen Brandebouc regarda une dernière fois sa maison et se retourna vers Frodon, triste et heureuse à la fois.  
  
- Tu es prête? Demanda celui-ci.  
  
- Je le suis, répondit-elle. Partons maintenant.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je veillerai sur toi.. Nous devons rejoindre Gandalf à l'Auberge du Poney Fringant, à Bree.. Le Magicien prendra de l'avance à cheval mais nous devons y aller à pied. C'est plus lent mais plus sûr.  
  
- D'accord. Et Sam, que fait-il ici?  
  
- Sam me suivra. Par ordre de Gandalf.  
  
Sam jeta un regard effrayé au vieil homme et se recroquevilla. Isil se demanda pourquoi il agissait ainsi. À le voir, il avait dû faire une sale bêtise pour se retrouver là car il n'avait pas l'air d'apprecier!  
Gandalf était déjà partit depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'ils quittèrent Hobbitbourg vers le Pays de Bouc. Ils traversèrent maints champs et sentiers verdoyants avant d'arriver directement dans un champs. Frodon passa devant son amie et elle suivit. Après une minutes de marche, ils entendirent les cris affolés de Sam, loin derrière eux. Ils reveinrent vers lui à la course et Isil dût s'avouer qu'elle aurait bien aimé passer un peu plus de temps seule avec Frodon. Enfin, Sam apparut devant eux, l'air soulagé.  
  
- J'ai cru que je vous avaient perdus!  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes? On est encore dans la Comté, il ne peut rien nous arriver!  
  
C'est à ce moment que les blés à leur droite s'écartèrent brusquement et nos trois voyageurs furent renversés par..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tadaaa! Vous remarquerez que j'ai sauté un petit bout de dialogue dans le champs car je ne veux pas copier le film mot pour mot! Vous aimez ça?? Il n'y a qu'une façon de me le dire : REVIEWEZ! Xxxxxxx Isilou 


	8. La fuite d'Elanor

Salut tout le monde! Je peux enfin vous poster ce chapitre! Ouf! Vous allez voir, ce chapitre est merveilleux! Mais j'y suis pour rien : Ela l'a écrit.. Mais j'adore la tournure que ça prend pour les prochains chapitres de Moi et Ela.. Vous verrez!  
  
Siria : Merci bcp!! Je progresse aussi vite que l'écriture des autres me le permet! Car chacune d'entre nous écrit ses propres journées (je sais pas si tu étais au courant) moi je ne fais que les placées sur le site et faire quelques petites modifications dedant.. merci pour tes commentaires!!  
  
Kristaline : Oui oui! L'action approche, ma chère! Mais le prochain chapitre de moi sera très spécial! Car je ne serai pas seule!!!! Merci pour la REVIEW!  
  
Nekomiyu : Voilà, jai rajouté ton adresse dans mes contacts hotmail! On peux s'écrire tout le temps! WÉÉÉÉÉ!!!! Merci pour ta REVIEW!  
  
Miriel : Super, alors bon congé (je crois qu'il est passé O_o*) Merci pour tout!  
  
Ela : LOL! Ce à quoi Isil rève va se passer beaucoup plus tard l'histoire.. Avec une certaine, Arac.. OULALALA! JE suis en train de me trahir! Plus rien!!! AAAA! Bref merci pour la REVIEW!  
  
Ben voilà, et sans plus attendre, voici le 8e chapitre de cette merveilleuse aventure!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapitre troisième, partie 2 : La fuite d'Elanor  
  
Une obscurité opaque envahissait la petite chambre où M. Bravet avait enfermé sa fille. La jeune hobbite était recroquevillée sur son lit, emmitouflée au milieu d'un tas de couverture blanche, des larmes de tristesse et de colère glissant le long de ses joues encore plus pâles qu'à l'habitude.  
  
Cela faisait exactement une semaine que son père l'empêchait de sortir de la maison. Une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu Pippin..  
  
Bien sûr, elle avait essayé de s'enfuir par sa fenêtre, mais en courant pour traverser le jardin, elle s'était enfargée dans tout le nécessaire de jardinier. Râteau, pelle, arrosoir, etc, tout était tombé avec fracas. Après ça, on avait posé des barreaux à sa fenêtre. Et on lui avait appris qu'on l'enverrait chez tante Andora pendant une an, le départ se faisant le lendemain à l'aube.  
  
Au moment où le sommeil saisit Elanor, elle entendit des bruits étouffés. Interloquée, elle se leva et alla dans le passage, s'arrêtant devant la chambre de ses parents, qui était porte grande ouverte.  
  
- Elanor! Elanor! Ela! Réveille-toi, vite! murmura une petite voix à l'intérieur.  
  
À sa grande surprise, la jeune hobbite aperçut Pippin et Merry debout au pied du lit de ses parents!  
  
- Pippin! Merry! Mais que faites-vous dans la chambre de mes parents? chuchota-t-elle.  
  
- La chambre de tes parents? Oh non! On croyait que c'était la tienne! dit Pip en sortant précipitamment de la pièce, suivi de Merry.  
  
Elanor réprima un fou rire, mais frissonna en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver si son père s'était éveillé.  
  
- Mais que faites-vous ici?  
  
- On est venu t'enlever! Emmène tes affaires et dépêche-toi, fit Merry.  
  
Ela ne se fit pas prier. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était fin prête.  
  
- Par où sortirons-nous? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Par la même place où on est entré : Par la fenêtre de la chambre de tes parents! annonça Merry.  
  
Les 3 amis allait sortir lorsque M. Bravet se réveilla. Heureusement, Merry eut la brillance d'esprit de les pousser sous le lit. Elanor se retrouva tout contre Pippin, la tête appuyé contre la poitrine du hobbit. Elle sentait le c?ur de son ami battre vite, étrangement vite peut-être, alors qu'il serrait ses bras autour d'elle, sans aucune raison apparente.. Mais pourquoi s'en plaindre!  
  
Assurément, s'il n'aurait pas fait si noir, Meriadoc aurait trouvé 2 hobbits enlacés et rouges comme des tomates..  
  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêter lorsque Merry leur fit signe que la voie était libre. Ils sortirent dans la nuit déjà bien avancée, suivant une direction au hasard (ou bien ce fut le destin qui les conduisit?)  
  
Le soleil se leva joyeusement sur la Comté, aussi radieux que Pippin, Merry et Elanor. Malgré tout, il faisait un peu frisquet, et même le petit feu de camp ne parvint pas à les réchauffer.  
  
- Vous devriez mettre vos manteaux, et vous rapprocher du feu, suggéra Merry.  
  
- Oui, oui, firent les 2 autres en c?ur.  
  
- Ela, fais donc comme Pippin et met ton foulard, tu veux? Dit Merry.  
  
- Oui, oui, fit Ela.  
  
- Pip, attache ton manteau et..  
  
Elanor et Pippin se plantèrent devant leur ami.  
  
- Tu es notre ami, ou notre mère, faudrait te décider.. s'exclama Elanor.  
  
- D'accord, d'accord.. mais je suis plus vieux que vous, et je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid..  
  
En disant ça, il s'approcha de la rivière qui coulait là pour remplir un seau. D'un simple signe de tête, les 2 plus jeunes hobbits se glissèrent derrière lui et le poussèrent dans l'eau..  
  
- Oh mon Dieu, Merry, mais tu es tout trempé! Tu vas attrapé froid! ricana Ela.  
  
- Mais voyons donc! Mets donc ton manteau, et jette-toi donc dans le feu! s'exclaffa Pippin. Comme ça, tu seras bien au chaud, et nous serons débarassé de toi!  
  
***  
  
- J'ai faim.  
  
- T'as toujours faim, Pippin, lui signala Merry. Mais cette fois-ci, j'avoue que moi aussi. Mais de toute façon, il y a un bon endroit près d'ici où les légumes sont délicieux..  
  
- Pis en plus, ils sont gratuit, dit Ela, un sourire espiègle se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Enfin, je pense..  
  
***  
  
Nos trois sympathiques, merveilleux et combien drôles et attachants (hihihi!!!) Hobbits se mirent à manger des légumes du Père Magotte. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda Elanor  
  
-Je sais pas, mais on ferait bien de faire attention.. dit Merry.  
  
-Mais voyons, que pourrait-il nous arriver de mal dans la Comté? S'exclama Ela.  
  
Jailli alors le père Magotte, criant et menaçant les jeunes hobbits avec une faux qui avait l'air bien aiguisé.. Et des chiens!  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Crièrent-ils.  
  
Merry, Pippin et Ela s'élancèrent aveuglement dans les champs, les blés leurs fouètaient le visage et les jambes.. Ils prirent soudain un tournant serré à droite et tombèrent sur..  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Pour savoir la suite, lisez! Mais vous saurez au prochain tour!!! Merci pour toutes vos REVIEWS j'pense que je ne le dirai jamais assez à quel point j'adore vous lire! Pensez à moi avant de quitter ma fic! ^_____________________^ Xxxxxxx Isilou 


	9. La Cachette d'Elerinna

Salut à tous! Contente de voir que vous ne m'abandonner pas encore! Me voici encore avec un nouveau chapitre, cette fois de notre chère FLEUR DE LYS (dite Elerinna) Pour l'instant, elle est partie une semaine en Italie (Chanceuse) et elle nous reviendra très bientôt! Je suis très contente de vous présenter le 9e chapitre (déjà?!) de cette fic qui se révèle passionnante!!  
  
Siria : Oulala! Je veux pas prendre le risque qu'il fasse noir.. Même si j'adore la nuit!  
  
Elanor : Mais bien sûr que le monde vont apprecier! N'est-ce pas, Monde? D'accord je ne me trahi plus.. Moi aussi j'ai bien hâte de voir la journée des autres! Pour notre journée, on s'arrangera! VIVE LES PLUS QUE FANS!!  
  
Nekomiyu : Merci bcp bcp! As tu recu mon e-mail? Si oui, j'ai hate de voir la réponse ^_____________^ Ne me tue pas sinon, je pourrais pas écrire de suite.. penses pas que ça dérange qui que se soit mais quand même.. J'ai une épluchette de blé d'inde le 28.. (lol)  
  
Miriel : T'Es une petite vite, toi hein? COOL la suiiiiiite la suiiiiiiiiiite!!!!! TOUT LE MONDE! ALLEZ LIRE RAVAGES EN TERRE DU MILIEU ET SA SUITE QUI S'EN VIENT!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre troisième, partie trois : La cachette d'Elerinna  
  
La nuit était fraîche, et le vent augmentait en puissance à chaque seconde.. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la poursuite d'Aragorn avait commencé. Tremblotante et cachée dans un buisson, Elerrina contemplait cette nuit-là l'être qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Aragorn était assis auprès d'un feu de camp.  
  
Tout semblait calme et silencieux, et Elerrina allait s'endormir, quand elle entendit un chant.. Un chant elfique. Se retournant précipitamment, elle ne vit personne à part Aragorn. C'était lui qui chantait, elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu.. Il chantait si bien.. Mais dès qu'Elerrina reconnue les paroles du chant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut, et son c?ur se troubla encore de colère, la même qu'elle avait éprouvé auparavant.  
  
Aragorn chantait le chant de Beren et Luthien, une histoire d'amour entre un mortel et une elfe. Toute cette nuit la, elle s'éfforça de dormir, une capuche étouffant sa tête et ses oreilles, pour ne pas entendre ce chant qui lui brisait d'autant plus le c?ur qu'Aragorn le chantait avec foi et enthousiasme.  
  
«Pitiééééé mais qu'il se taise!»  
  
Finalement, après s'être encapuchonnée la tête et s'être ensevelie sous son sac à dos, elle trouva enfin le sommeil, mais les rêves qui l'attendaient n'étaient pas prés de l'apaiser..  
  
Le soleil se levait enfin, et Elerrina se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un craquement que branche qui provenait au dessus de sa tête. Un rossignol obèse faisait sa gymnastique matinale dans le buisson et les branches ne cessait de craquer à chaque mouvements. La jeune fille se redressa, les yeux à demi ouvert, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air hagard.  
  
- Kekya..?  
  
Mais au lieu de s'extasier sur la beauté du rossignol qui s'apprêtait à entamer un chant mélodieux, elle se rua sur lui, l'attrapa d'un coup de main, et lui cria (pas trop fort quand même)  
  
- Tais toi stupide volatile, t'es fou ou quoi ? tu veux qu'on me découvre ?  
  
Son ventre se mit soudain à gargouiller..  
  
- Mince.. j'ai super faim moi, ça fait quand même deux jours que je n'ai rien avalé..  
  
Son regard se posa sur le rossignol obèse qui faisait tout pour chanter. Mais Elerrina lui maintenait fermement son bec cloué.  
  
- Stupide oiseau arrête de gesticoter ! grrrrr je sais que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour la nature, mais la je trouve que t'y va un peu fort !  
  
Malheureusement, le rossignol parvint de force à se libérer de sa main et entama joyeusement son piupiullement :  
  
- PIU PIUUUU PIU PIU PIIIIII.  
  
Aragorn, surprit par ce cri si étrange, tourna la tête vers le buisson et se releva, au aguets. Elerrina, qui avait recloué le bec au rossignol se tenait immobile, cessant même de respirer. Seuls les battements incontrôlés de son c?ur montrait qu'elle vivait encore. Aragorn, intrigué s'approcha vers le buisson. La jeune fille était effrayée. Aragorn allait la découvrir.quelle excuse prendrait elle ? elle devrait tout lui avouer, et il se moquerait de sa stupidité, pire ! Il déciderait de ne plus lui parler..  
  
Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fouiller le buisson, un cavalier s'approcha au galop et stoppa net devant Aragorn. Ce dernier se tourna vers le cavalier et dit :  
  
-Vous êtes en retard. ! Les yeux de l'homme pétillèrent de malice.  
  
-un magicien n'est jamais en retard, jeune elessar ! (arfff dsl fallait que je la ressorte celle la) ni en avance d'ailleurs, il arrive toujours précisément à l'heure prévue ! répondit Gandalf, tout vêtu de gris.  
  
Elerrina toujours caché dans sa maison-buisson, tendit l'oreille, une grimace se dessinant sur son visage : elle avait déjà rencontre Gandalf, et à chaque foi qu'il venait, il apportait de mauvaises nouvelles.  
  
-Aragorn, reprit le vieille homme, j'ai à vous parler. Des choses anormales se passent dans le sud au niveau du Mordor. L'?il s'est réveillé, et les forces du mal s'activent ! L'anneau aurait été retrouvé hélas, et Sauron le sait ! mais je n'en suis pas sur, c'est pour cela que je dois trouver conseil auprès de Saroumane ! Lui seul saura quoi faire réellement !  
  
Aragorn, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! l'anneau que je soupçonne est porté par un jeune hobbit nommé frodon, vivant dans la comté. Il est en route pour Bree, mais le dangers le guette. Vous devez aller à sa rencontre, et assurer sa protection. Mais soyez prudents ! des espions-malefiques se trouvent partout, cachés à chaque endroits, et le porteur de l'anneau ne DOIT pas être découvert ! Le temps presse et je dois vous quitter sans plus tarder ! Je vous retrouverais à l'auberge du poney fringant !  
  
A ces mots, Gandalf repartit aussi sec au galop à travers la plaine.  
  
- Bonjour quand même ! s'écria Aragorn  
  
Mais Gandalf avait déjà disparu.  
  
Elerrina n'en croyait pas. Comment l'anneau maléfique pouvait réapparaître après tant d'années? La Terre du milieu était en danger! Fini la rigolade, l'avenir de sa Terre bien aimée était en jeu. Aragorn devait à tout pris accomplir sa mission !  
  
- D'ailleurs où est t'il ?se demanda t'elle soudain.  
  
Aragorn avait refermé ses affaires et marchait déjà loin, en direction de Bree.  
  
- Ohh nonnn, il aurait pu m'attendre! Oh. suis je bête, il sais pas que je suis là ! et bien je sens que la journée va être longue et fatigante.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Au prochain chapitre d'Elerinna, nous allons SAVOIR qu'Adviendra t'il du rossignol obèse! J'ai remarqué une chose : je suis méchante avec les petits animaux.. LOL! Faites exploser ma boite à REVIEWS!!! Xxxxxxxx Isilou 


	10. Les Nouvelles d'Edhelwen

Bonjour bonjour! J'ai un nouveau chapitre pour vous! Désolée pour le retard..  
  
Miriel : euhhh.. j'peux rien te promettre.. lol! Mais en tout cas, j'espere que tu vas me parler quand même hihihi..  
  
Siria : tout a fait normal, c'est un personnage crée à cet effet par notre chère Fleur ^^  
  
Nekomiyu : Salut! Tu repondras quand tu auras le temps!! Épluchette de blé d'inde.. c'Est un rassemblement de gens au cours duquel les gens epluche des epis de mais! Tu comprend?!LOL!!! jadore tes commentaires! Merci beaucoup! T'en fais pas pour tes debilités, je les adores!!  
  
Edhelwen : euh.. je crois que.. non jle dirai pas.. vous verrez!! Merci pour la review.. meme si elle s'Addressait a Fleur! Lol!  
  
Elerrina : lol tu as de bonnes intuitions! Mais je ne devoilerai rien de plus chuuuut!! Merci!  
  
Indigrin : version, débile.. folles, capotées, brûlées, fuckées, parodiées.. appelles ça comme tu veux! Merci pour tes commentaires!  
  
Mindia : merci bcp bcp pour tes impressions!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapitre troisième, partie 4 : Les Nouvelles d'Edhelwen  
  
Quand Edhelwen arriva à Imladris, elle alla directement voir le seigneur Elrond.  
  
Celui-ci, songeur, attendait sur son trone.  
  
- Edhelwen.. je m'attendait à te voir.  
  
- Quelles nouvelles pouvez-vous me donner ?  
  
- Pas assez, hélas, que je le voudrait..  
  
- Euhh..c'est à dire ?  
  
- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Mithrandir, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas; quand à l'anneau, son porteur est partis en direction de Fondcombe, il doit être à présent aux alentour de Bree ; Aragorn est partis à sa rencontre afin de l'escorter..  
  
- Aragorn ! Heureuse nouvelle !  
  
- Mais qu'en est-il des autres peuples libres, Edhelwen ?  
  
- Comme vous me l'avez demandé, je suis aller voir le brave peuple des Nains.leurs représentants sont en routes mais ils sont..hem..pas très rapides.  
  
- Et quand est-il des hommes ?  
  
- L'un des fils de Denethor est en route, il arrivera d'ici une ou deux semaines.. dit-elle d'un ton ne trahissant aucune émotion  
  
- Bien. Arriverais-je à te faire rester ici en attendant que le conseil soit prêt ?  
  
- Je vous pris de m'excuser, mais je pense aller rejoindre le porteur et Aragorn, si les nazguls sont dans les parages, je ne serais pas de trop pour les aider !  
  
- Mais.. enfin..  
  
Avant que Elrond ne puisse rajouter un mot, Edhelwen, dans un bruissement de cape, était parti en courant en direction des écuries. Elle pris un cheval et s'élança au triple galop en direction de la petite ville de Bree..  
  
Le seigneur Elrond l'observait depuis sa tour, l'air dépité, puis retourna sur son trone en marmonant.  
  
-Ralala..vraiment..les jeunes..  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, ce chapitre me fait rigoler.. On peut applaudir Elisa, je crois! REVIEWEZ!!! 


	11. Le Voyage de Rin

Salut Salut! Me revoila!! Avec un nouveau chapitre de Mindia/ Rin cette fois! Rejouissez vous!!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapitre troisième, partie 5 : Le Voyage de Rin  
  
Le matin qui c'était levé était lourd de tristesse. Le soleil ne paraissait plus beau et réconfortant comme il aurait dû l'être. Non. Il apparaissait plutôt comme étant triste et abattu. Sans vie, sans joie. Annonçant aucun plaisir. Mais pour une personne ce soleil était signe d'espoir.  
  
Rin venait juste d'assister au départ du Prince. Ceci lui avait brisé le coeur de le voir partir sans elle. Mais en repensant au plan qu'elle s'était préparé la nuit précédante, un brin d'espoir lui était apparut. Un bref scintillement avait pu se voir dans ses yeux.  
  
Arrivé chez elle, elle fit tout les préparatifs nécessaire pour son départ et ensuite elle alla aux écuries et monta sa fidèle jument, Prestanneth. Elle partit donc de la Forêt Noire à la poursuite de son ami nouvellement aimé d'un amour pur et sans limites.  
  
Une dure tristesse se manifestait en elle. Mais derrière celle-ci, se cachait en fait une immense détermination que Rin n'aurait jamais penser avoir. Elle avançait, confiante et prête à tout assaut. Ce qui était plutôt rare venant d'elle! La pierre qui pendait à son cou s'élumina d'une lumière inconnu. Rin sentit alors une énergie se glisser partout à travers son corps. Elle prit la pierre entre ses doigts et vit une étincelle qui brillait à l'intérieur.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ceci? se demanda Rin. Elle se rappela soudain ce que Legolas lui avait dit quand il lui avait donné ce précieux cadeau.  
  
«- Quand elle s'élumine ou scintille ou qu'elle fait quelque chose comme ça et bien c'est qu'elle te transfers de son énergie. Plus elle t'en donne, plus sa jolie couleur mauve va palir. Quand elle n'aura plus d'éclat, cela voudra dire que toutes son énergie t'a été donné. Elle deviendra alors qu'un simple bijou.»  
  
Penser à Legolas lui rappela qu'il était toujours loin devant elle. Alors elle poursuivit sa course.  
  
Rin ne voulait pas s'arrêter tout de suite pour la nuit. En effet un grand cercle orangé allait bientôt disparraître derrière les montagnes à l'ouest. Elle pouvait à peine discerné le son que faisait le cheval de Legolas. Alors elle força le pas.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant une heure que la lumière du jour était tombé. La lune reignait à présent sur la douce nuit. Rin chevauchait toujours et sans relâche à la poursuite de Legolas. Elle pouvait entendre très distinctement le son d'un cheval qui était manifestement tout près. Mais le cavalier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de se reposer. Rin commençait à sentir ses yeux lourd de fatigue. Mais sa fatigue ne devait pas l'emporter! Elle devait combattre contre cette chose qui ne cessait de grandir en elle.  
  
- Faite qu'il veuille s'arrêter! Qu'il s'arrête! se disait-elle.  
  
Tout en se disant ces mots, le son de sabot s'arrêta net. Rin tira sur les rênes de son cheval. Prestanneth se figea. Elle tendit l'oreille. Le cavalier s'était enfin décider. Elle entendait le bruit de ces bas sur la terre dénudée d'herbe. Rin descendit de Prestanneth et s'avança plus près du campement de son ami. Arrivé à proximité de celui-ci, elle se cacha d'arrière un buisson de où elle regarda Legolas. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Elle avait tellement envie de sortir de sa cachette pour aller le retrouver! Mais il fallait resté caché. sans bouger, pour ne pas ce faire repérer.  
  
Elle resta longtemps cacher ainsi à observer tout les faits et geste de Legolas. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil. Dans le buisson!  
  
Le lendemain matin, en entendant Legolas se préparer, Rin se réveilla et attendit que Legolas parte pour aller rejoindre Prestanneth qui l'attendait toujours. Après avoir mangé un peu, elle grimpa sur son cheval et entama sa deuxième journée de poursuite.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
ben voilà.. je viens de poster 2 chapitre en même temps et j'ai corrigé la fin du chapitre 5.. REVIEWEZ!!!!! 


	12. La Folle Journée d'Elanor et Isilwen

Salut! Ca fait longtemps, hein? En tout cas, me revoici!! Vous allez enfin savoir qui à renversé Isil et qui Ela a renversé (que de suspense) en tout cas, nouveau concept pour les chapitres double-persos pour éviter les répetitions!  
  
Miriel : Bah, même pas vrai.. Mais c'est sûrement parce qu'elle ressentent à peu près la même chose! Et quand ta rien de pertinent à dire, tu dis des niaiseries! Lol!  
  
Mindia : Les gens ont l'air de très bien le prendre! Lol et d'Abord, c'est pas que MON beau travail.. c'est NOTRE beau travail!  
  
Siria : YAAA!!! On se calme on se calme!! J'écris! Voilà voilà, mon chapitre est prêt!! Mais s'il te plait, dépose le pédalot, ça me stresse..  
  
Elanor : Ouais, un roman de RIVIOU! Ouiiiiii y'Avait du verglas! Mais, c'est quoi ver-glas? Moi je connais vert pale.. mais vert-glas.. oh! Sa doit etre plus glas que pale! LOLLLL! Boah! Pourquoi z'Avez pas pris une phrase du SDA?! Tu as besoin d'avoir une TRÈÈÈÈS bonne raison..  
  
Nekomiyu : pas grave! D'abord qu'il y a des RIVIOUS en fin de compte.. en effet, ne te tue pas, le SDA3 sort dans moins d'un mois! Merci pour les commentaires!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapitre quatrième : partie 1 : La folle nuit d'Isil et Ela  
  
BANG!  
  
- Ayeuh! Gemit Isil. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Frodon??  
  
Elle se rassura aussitôt en entendant des voix familières.  
  
- Isil? Isil, c'est toi?  
  
- Eh! Bonjour Frodon!  
  
- Qu'est-ce que Sam fait ici? Ya pas de pelouses à tondre dans le coin, hahaha!!  
  
- Elanor? T'es avec les garçons? ..Vous n'êtes quand même pas allé encore voler au Père Magotte?  
  
- Eh, bien en fait.. s'aventura Pippin  
  
Il fut interrompu par des bruits de sabots, juste au bord champs.. Frodon serra instinctivement Isil contre lui alors que Pippin prit Elanor par le bras et se plaça devant elle pour la protèger. Merry et Sam, quand à eux, étaient litérallement plaqués au sol.. Ils tendirent l'oreille, inquièts. Soudain, une longue plainte suraigue retentit juste à côté d'eux. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de se retourner et ils coururent à travers les champs, effrayés. On entendit quelqu'un trébucher.  
  
- Merry! Hurlèrent Isil et Ela en coeur  
  
Elles revinrent sur leurs pas et tombèrent face à face avec la chose la plus monstrueuse qu'elle n'aies jamais vue.. Une grande cape noire, sans visage, et des yeux rouges sangs.. La chose tendit la main vers elles.. Une main en métal, dotée de griffes.. Les deux filles étaient pétrifiées sur place, ne pouvant plus respirer. Elles fermèrent les yeux en se serrant la main et attendirent que les griffes leur transpèrcent la gorge.. Mais il n'en fut rien.  
  
Elle rouvrirent les yeux et virent que les 4 amis avaient reussis à faire prendre des torches en feu et tenait les créatures à distance..  
  
- Courez! Vite!! Cria Sam  
  
- Allez au Bac de ChateauBouc, vite, on vous rejoindra!  
  
Elles ne se firent pas prier. Elles coururent le plus vite possible vers le quai et entendirent ce longs cris décharnés. Elanor et Isilwen défirent les cordes qui retenait la petite barque et y montèrent aussitôt. Elanor se retourna..  
  
- Où es Frodon? Demanda t'elle  
  
Comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique, son amie se tourna aussitôt. Seulement trois Hobbit venaient en courant. Frodon manquait. Ils arriverent bientôt et montèrent à bord avant de pousser la barque vers le milieu de la rivière.  
  
- Attendez! Frodon arrive!! Cria Elanor. Il n'arrivera pas à sauter aussi loin!  
  
- Oh non! Gémit Isil  
  
Elle sentit aussitôt la main de sa meilleure amie serrer la sienne. Elle la remercia mentalement. Les trois garçons s'égosillaient bêtement.  
  
- Allez Frodon! COURS! Bon sang, t'Es pas une fillette, COUUUUUUURS!!!  
  
Lorsque Frodon arriva au bout du quai, il prit son élan et.. BANG! Au milieu de tout le monde! Le truc noir arrêta au bord du quai et rebroussa chemin.. Ils virent que se n'était pas LE truc noir, mais plutôt LES trucs noirs!  
  
- Ou peuvent t'ils traverser le Brandevin? Demanda Elanor, des soubresauts dans la voix.  
  
- Au pont.. répondit Merry  
  
Nul n'eu besoin d'expliquer quoi que se soit puisqu'ils avaient souvent traversé ce pont ensemble.. Ils se serrèrent les un contre les autres, encore tremblant de peur, trop heureux de s'avoir encore tout les six..  
  
Quelques heures plus tard à peine, Elanor se réveilla. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours la main d'Isil et elle sourit. Son regard suivant le bras d'Isil, son sourire s'élargit. Frodon enlaçait tendrement sa meilleure amie de toujours pour la proteger du froid. Du coup, elle ressentit une certaine jalousie envers Frodon.. Et si Isil l'abandonnait pour lui? Elanor chassa bien vite cette pensée et se demanda soudain où était Pippin. Faisant le tour du radeau du regard, elle le trouva assis au bord de l'embarcation, prenant son tour de garde. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui pour lui parler un peu mais elle fut un peu déçue de voir qu'il était profondement endormi..  
  
- Zut! Bon, puisque je suis réveillée, autant prendre mon tour de garde..  
  
La jeune fille étandit son ami sur le dos et le contempla quelques instants.. Il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait.. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait dormir mais quand même..  
  
Lorsque, vers 10 heures, elle vit enfin les remparts de Bree, elle réveilla tout le monde. Ils passèrent les portes sans trop de problèmes et s'assoyèrent à une table de l'Auberge du Poney Fringant.. Ils burent, chantèrent, burent, dancèrent et burent encore.. Les deux filles, étant habituées à la festoyade, burent sans limites et furent bientôt bien plus soûles que les garçons..  
  
- Viens, donnes, n'est donc pas peur Car il faur bien que je soigne mon c?ur Que le vent souffle et que la pluie tombe Il nous faut partirrrrrrr Plus vite que les trombes Commes j'aimes entendre le son de la pluie Et comme j'aime regarder la colline sans bruit Mais mieux encore que c'est éléments C'EST UNE BONNE BIÈRE QUI VOUS RENTRE EN DEDANS!!!  
  
Ainsi, elles chantèrent toute la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'écroulent sous une table. C'est à ce moment qu'un nouveau personnage arriva dans l'hisoire..  
  
- Frodon, cet homme, dans le coin.. Il ne cesse de vous regarder.. chuchota Sam  
  
- Hey MONSIEUR! Hurla Merry sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix. Z'eTeS quI? PourQUOi z'ArettEZ Pas de MATTer moN COPAin?!  
  
- La ferme Merry! Répliqua Sam  
  
Le coup qu'il voulu porter à Merry ne tomba même pas car Merry tomba tout seul, assommé par l'alcool, à côté des filles et de Pippin. Sam et Frodon se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent à parler..  
  
- Peut- être qu'il fait partit de ses Cavaliers Noirs, m'sieur?! Sa capuche cache son visage..  
  
C'est alors que l'Homme en question se leva et vint s'asseoir à leur table.  
  
- Je ne suis ni un Cavalier Noir, ni un Voleur, leur dit-il. Mais je puis vous aider à leur échapper. Suivez-moi. Ils arrivent..  
  
Ils suivirent cet inconnu hors de l'Auberge, non sans mégarde, et jusqu'à l'auberge d'en face.. Ils prirent là une chambre et l'Homme se présenta.  
  
- Je suis Aragorn.. Fils d'Arathorn.. On me nomme aussi Grand-Pas. Je suis un ami de Gandalf et il m'envoie vous aider.. et bla bla bla..  
  
Ils s'endormirent bien avant la fin.. Alors, le Rôdeur prit la garde des cinq Compagnons.. De l'autre côté, les Nazguls hurlaient leur colère.. et partirent de Bree. Aragorn crut entendre un chuchotement près de la fenêtre et regarda dehors mais n'admira que le bruit du vent et des sabots lointains.. Alors, il rentra la tête et somnola..  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Voilà! Mon pere me tente en partant le sda2! CeSt injuste!!! En tout cas, RIVIOUWEZ!! JADORE CE CHAPITRE! 


	13. La Rigolade d'Elerrina

Voilà voilà.. un nouveau chapitre de Fleur alias Elerrina! On commence à se promener d'une personne à l'autre WOAH! Ce que c'est excitant!!!! À voir dans ce chapitre, le funeste destin du rossignol obèse! Je vous laisse savourer !!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Chapitre quatre, partie 2 : La Rigolade d'Elerrina  
  
Il était tard, et le vent soufflait à présent en bourrasque, mélangé au froid glacial du début de l'hiver.  
  
Aragorn était rentré dans l'auberge du poney fringant et avait fait connaissance des 4 hobbits et des deux folles, mais pour plus de sécurité, il avait décidé de les faire dormir dans l'auberge d'en face.  
  
Elerrina, gelée jusqu'aux os, patientait dehors, surveillant de près les moindre faits et gestes de son bien-aimé. Elle se recroquevilla sous la fenêtre d'où elle pouvait voir la chambre qui abritait Aragorn et les Hobbits. Son ventre criait famine avec plus de force que jamais. Qui plus est, le rossignol qu'elle avait avalé quelques jours auparavant l'avait laissé terriblement malade.  
  
« - il était trop gros, trop de graisse et pas assez de muscle.. je hais les rossignols : ils chantent et mangent beaucoup trop, eurkkk »  
  
Une bourrasque soudaine plus violente que les autre la projeta à plat ventre et le vent lui arracha sa cape, qui tomba pile poil.. dans les flaques de boue de la ruelle qui menait à l'auberge.  
  
« - nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn meeeeeerdeuh!»  
  
Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la ramasser, une bande de Cavaliers Noirs défoncèrent la porte d'entrée de Bree et galopèrent bruyamment dans la ruelle, piétinant encore de plus belle la cape déjà bien amochée, et arrosant de boue au passage la pauvre jeune fille qui bascula en arrière et tomba à terre.  
  
Quand elle se releva, elle était trempée, et de la boue masquait son visage rouge de colère.  
  
« - grrrrrrr, si Aragorn me voyait. j'ai l'air d'un dalmatien maintenant ! ah je fais fort avec les animaux décidément ! »  
  
Elle vit alors les cavaliers noirs se précipiter dans l'auberge du Poney Fringant. Puis, à la surprise de tous, et à sa propre surprise, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire léger et plutôt agréable. Ce devait être le stress et le froid qui lui faisait péter un câble. Puis le rire s'accentua, et Elerrina finit par éclater tout simplement de rire. Par mis ces rires, on pouvait distinguer quelques mots :  
  
- hihihi non mais qu'ils sont bêtes. hihihi aucune jugeote. hihihi.  
  
Un passant effrayé vint lui demander ce qui la faisait autant rire alors que des spectre de la mort traversaient un village pour tuer. Elle stoppa nette, et l'observa durant une minute puis elle lui répondit en éclatant à nouveau de rire :  
  
- non mais quels crétins ils font ces cavaliers ! Ils se sont trompés d'auberge.  
  
- quoi ??? ils se sont trompés d'auberge ? et sais tu qui est le hobbit qui porte cet objet. tu sais.  
  
Mais avant qu'il ait terminé, Elerrina lui assena un coup qui mit fin à ces questions impertinentes  
  
- Et puis quoi encore, bientôt il va me demander de rapporter l'anneau !  
  
Les cavaliers étaient partis, frustrés, et Elerrina aperçut par la fenêtre que Aragorn préparait ses affaires pour partir. Elle réussi à entendre le lieu de leur destination : Imladris.  
  
- IMLADRIS ? mais Aragorn croit que j'y suis ! si il arrive avant moi, comment vais je trouver une explication cohérente ? il faut que je le devance de ce pas !  
  
Regardant une dernière foi par la fenêtre, Elerrina murmura à elle même en espérant qu'Aragorn l'entende :  
  
- Je te fais mes adieux très cher ami, mais pour un temps seulement. Nos c?urs se réuniront à Imladris. Surtout prend soin de Frodon, et de toute la troupe qui l'accompagne.  
  
Peut être n'était ce que le fruit de son imagination, mais à l'instant même ou elle terminait sa phrase, Aragorn leva son regard vers la fenêtre, et Elerrina eut juste le temps de sauter sur le dos de Thinwen et de partir au galop, avant qu'Aragorn n'ai passé la tête à travers la fenêtre.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Voilà! Ça y'est! Nous sommes vraiment en train de toutes nous réunir! YOUPEE! Et maintenant, j'attend mes RIVIOUS!! 


	14. La Rencontre d'Edhelwen

Salut tout le monde! Voici mon nouveau chapitre! C'est au tour d'Elrrina! Elle fera une rencontre un peu précipitée gniek gniek gniek! Dsl de pas avoir répondu au REVIEWS la dernière fois! J'étais trop pressée a poster!!  
  
Elanor : LOL! Quel suspense insoutenable! LOL je te comprend d'adorer ces phrases!! Oui c'est bien Merry qui rigole au début du chapitre! Ma devise.. Ne jamais sous-estimer un verre de limonade.. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour notre journée..  
  
Kristaline : Ton bref commentaire me fait chaud au c?ur! Merci! Voici la suite!!  
  
Fleur de Lys: ma pov Fleur.. complètement barj' .. Quelle jolie mélodie! Et pour Aragorn.. On s'est endormis alors, pas la peine de continuer le chapitre, non? On l'entendra en masse! T'inquiètes! C'est une bonne idée que tu as eu.. je vous transmetrai les Reviews sur MP ok?  
  
Miriel : Moi aussi, je lai les 2 tours! ^^ En effet je ne pouvais me passer de quelques blagues.. mais sinon, l'histoire serait moins Isilwen-ienne, non?! Une histoire damour entre Isil et Frodi? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? *siffle* LOL Et entre Ela et Pippin Ben voyons, tu vires folles pauvre vieille! Tiens j'avais pas pensé à l'épisode de Fleeper. Merci pour la longue REVIEW!  
  
Indigrin : Merci beaucoup! J'ai eu grand plaisir à insulter Frodon à travers Merry.. Non pas que je n'aime pas Frodon (bien au contraire) c'est juste que des fois c'est plus drôle.. tu n'es pas d'accord?  
  
Siria : Une barque?.. Moui ça peut aller.. mais je préfère encore continuer que de recevoir une barque sur la gueule.. de toute facon, je suis accro à cette fic! Prions tous le rossignol..  
  
Mindia : Merci!!! Ben voici le chapitre d'Elisa! Parce que celui de Fleur est déjà passé..  
  
Mymy_kra_kra : Merci bcp bcp bcp! Bien dans ce chapitre, je parlerai d'Edhelwen et ensuite, on aura droit à Rin et ensuite on recommence!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Chapitre quatre, partie 3 : La rencontre d'Edhelwen  
  
Le vent soufflait à travers les grandes plaine désertes et Edhelwen apercevait devant elle le Mont Venteux.  
  
Elle décida de faire une pause au pied de celui-ci.  
  
La nuit était tombée et Edhelwen était inquiète, depuis son départ elle avait entendu à plusieurs reprises des hennissements de chevaux, de plus elle ne savait pas exactement où se situait Aragorn et le porteur.  
  
Tout d'un coup, elle entendit le galoppement d'un cheval qui arrivait vers son campement.  
  
Edhelwen grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche afin de tendre une embuscade au cavalier inconnu..  
  
Quand celui-ci arriva à son niveau, elle sauta de sa branche pour le plaquer au sol.  
  
Aussitôt celui-ci se mit à brailler en se débattant :  
  
- AHHHHHHH.. O SECOURSSSSSS!!!!!! ARAGORN.. UN ROSSIGNOL M'ATTAQUE!!!  
  
Edhelwen, étonnée de reconnaître une voix féminine, relâcha sa prise..  
  
- Euhhh..Elerinna ? C'est bien vous ? dit-elle en croyant reconnaître la jeune fille, mais elle n'eu pas le temps de dire plus, car Elerrina (eh oui il s'agissait bien d'elle) s'était précipitée dans son campement, avait pris une casserole près du feu de camps et tentait à présent de l'assommer.  
  
- Aïïïeeeee, Mais ca va pas la tête!!!  
  
Edhelwen lui arracha la casserole des mains, puis releva son capuchon pour se faire reconnaître..  
  
- C'est moi.. Edhelwen !  
  
Elerinna, gênée, se calma et se mit à s'excuser en bafouillant..  
  
- Euhhh, scuse moi, mais.. mais je croyais que, enfin que.. avec tout ces nazguls que.. enfin.. et puis c'est la nuit et..  
  
- Oui bon bah c'est bon, qu'est ce que tu fais ici d'abord?! C'est pas une heure pour se balader!!! Tu devrais pas être ici..  
  
- Ehhhh! Ta rien à me dire, qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi?!!  
  
- Mission top secrete, dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré. Bon..t'aurais pas vu Aragorn par hasard? Je le cherche et..  
  
- C'EST MOOONN ARAGORN!!! T'APPROCHE PAS DE LUI..  
  
- Ohoo.. calme!  
  
Après un long silence, Edhelwen repris la parole :  
  
- Bon..écoute : on est toutes les deux stressées et fatiguée.. c'est normal avec ce qui se passe, alors je te dis ce que je fais et tu fais de même.. Ok?  
  
- Okay! dit Elerinna avec un grand sourire.  
  
Après s'être raconté les évènements des derniers mois, elle s'assirent toutes les deux autour du feu..  
  
- Ahlala.. Aragorn a toujours autant de succès apparemment, arf, Et que vas tu raconter à Elrond pour justifier ton absence?  
  
- Euhhhh.. que je cueillais des fraises?  
  
- Pendant plus d'un mois?!!  
  
- Bah oui.. et que.. euh.. ma jument s'est foulée la cheville et que j'avais mangé mon rossignol.. euh.. mon pigeon voyageur!  
  
- Moui.. bon bah je crois que je vais rentrer à Fondcombe avec toi.. tu aura besoin de mon aide si tu veux que Elrond te crois..  
  
- Tu crois? ok.. Et sinon.. je pense.. toujours seule toi?  
  
- ..  
  
- Allez! Tu m'as rien dit! Ya personne??  
  
- Si.  
  
- Raconteeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
- Pfuuuu..  
  
Edhelwen éteignît le feu, mis ses affaires sur le dos de son cheval et partit en direction de Imladris au galop.  
  
- Ehhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Attend moi..  
  
Elerinna sauta sur sa jument et essaya de rattraper Edhelwen..  
  
- Allezzzzzzzzz!!!! Raconte moiiiiiiiiiiiii..!!!!!!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Voilà un autre chapitre d'Edhelwen de posté! Prochaine étape : Rin! À bientôt et j'attend vos REVIEWS! 


	15. L'Affrontement de Rin

Bonjour a tous les fans de Compagnons pour la Compagnie! Après une éternité d'attente, voici un autre chapitre de Rin! Cette fois, beaucoup beaucoup de reviews YEEEAH! La désolée si j'oublies des REVIEWS, je sais plus ou j'en suis.. X____X  
  
Miriel : Snifette.. tu m'as fais de la peine MÉCHANTE TOI! J'ai hâte que tu entres parmi nous! Tu imites Frodon et Aragorn à la café.. X_____________________X  
  
Mindia : Merci! Ben tu vas bientôt rencontrer quelqu'un j'espère! Comme ça, tu pourras faire des chapitres communs toi aussi!!  
  
Siria : NONNN pas de barque s'il te plait!  
  
Indigrin : AAA! Enfin quelqu'un me comprend.. Edhelwen a du talent non? Tout comme Ela, Elerrina et Rin!  
  
Elanor : LOL! C'est vrai que c'est vraiment triste non?! Celle avec Gollum qui monte Frodon contre Sam.. FRODON FAIT TROP PITIÉ! Snif snif.. Si tu veux, j'écris la journée et tu écris la prochaine ok? Mais je te l'enverrai pour être sure..  
  
Nekomiyu : Je vais te répondre qu'une seule fois si ça ne te dérange pas trop LOL! Mais, tu as ton propre ordi? CHANCEUSE! Le rossignol obèse a rejoint le ciel des rossignols obèses.. Prions pour le salut de son âme.. Tu ne te rappelais pas d'Edhelwen? Pourtant elle a fait autant de chapitre que les autres.. bizarre.. en tout cas! Eler? Elle est jalouse mais c'est normal, elle a peur que quelqu'un lui pique son Arag chéri! Vivement la réparation de ton ordi!!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapitre quatre : partie 4 : L'affrontement de Rin  
  
Rin mit pied à terre. Une journée de plus c'était écoulée. Elle était quelque peu épuisée, mais pas assez pour aller dormir. Elle s'assit à côté de son cheval pour manger une pomme qu'elle s'était prise dans son sac. Elle n'avait même pas terminée son maigre repas, qu'un drôle de bruit parvint à ses fines oreilles. Elle se leva d'un bond. Le bruit provenait de la petite forêt qui se trouvait tout près de son lieu de campement. Emporté par sa curiosité, Rin se dirigea vers la sinistre forêt. L'étrange bruit se fit réentendre. Par peur d'être attaqué, elle sortit son épée de son fourreau de cuivre. Elle avançait tranquillement. Passant entre les arbres. Gardant un remarquable silence. La peur l'avait dominé de toute part, mais ses jambes refusaient de faire marche arrière. Même si elle sentait un danger grandir dans son esprit, elle était obliger d'avancer.  
  
Soudainement, elle se retrouva au centre d'un cercle sans arbre. Seul l'herbe occupait l'espace. Le bruit résonna à nouveau d'entre les épais feuillages des arbres. Cette fois plus près par contre. De nombreux frissons parcoururent le dos de l'elfe. Elle tournait sur elle même comme si quelque chose d'inconnu allait bientôt lui sauter dessus. Tout à coup, elle perçut un léger bruissement. Elle fixa alors les arbres devant elle. Elle figea d'horreur en voyant d'immondes formes noirs avancer vers le cercle vert. Le c?ur de Rin battait à une vitesse folle et ses mains tremblaient tout en tenant son épée bien haute. Elle voulait ainsi montrer à ces étrangers qu'elle n'était pas dépourvue d'arme et que, s'il le fallait, elle se battrait contre eux. Les créatures la regardaient. Ils commencèrent à avancer doucement en direction de la jeune fille. Ils sortirent donc des ombres pour se montrer à la faible lumière de la lune. Rin les regardait aussi. Mais avec un regard apeuré. Ils empoignèrent leur épée. Un reflet dur et sombre se dessina sur leur lames. Il n'y avait que l'épée de la jeune elfe qui projetait une belle couleur bleue.  
  
Les cinq formes encapuchonnées avançaient toujours. Rin n'osait pas bouger. Un des êtres, s'en doute le plus fort des cinq, se risqua et attaqua, levant son épée dans les airs. Rin réagit immédiatement et fit claquer sa lame sur celle de son ennemi. Celui-ci répliqua et accomplit une nouvelle feinte pour la déjouer. Mais elle n'était pas sotte, et comprit quelle man?uvre l'Ombre voulait utilisé contre elle. Son adversaire frappa. Les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent. Pendant que le combat se poursuivait, les autres créatures ne bougeaient pas de leur place. Ils laissaient le plus fort s'occuper de la jeune victime. C'est alors qu'un autre de ces cris strident retentit. Il provenait de l'autre bout de la forêt. Les créatures se retournèrent vivement dans la direction du signale. L'être avec lequel se battait Rin avait baissé son arme et ne se souciait plus d'elle. Sans s'en attendre, ses ennemis répondirent à l'appel et quittèrent les lieux du combat, abandonnant l'elfe qui ne se plaignit pas de leur départ si soudain. Rin remit son épée dans son fourreau. Elle regarda la lune sans aucune raison apparente et entreprit le chemin du retour, assez ébranlée par toutes ses émotions.  
  
Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, elle put entendre le faible son de nombreux sabots sur le sol.  
  
- C'était donc des cavaliers, dit-elle en un murmure. Drôle de cavalier tout de même!  
  
Elle tendit une seconde fois l'oreille.  
  
- Mais on dirait bien qu'il se dirige vers le petit village de Bree! Je me rappelle avoir vu ce village sur une des cartes que contient la demeure de Legolas. Mais que peut bien faire cinq cavaliers noirs dans un village comme Bree? Et peut-être même qu'ils sont plus nombreux... Qui sait? Je me demande...   
  
Sans plus se poser de questions, elle retourna voir sa jument qui était restée au campement. Là, elle se coucha sur l'herbe et s'enveloppa dans ses couvertures. Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
De nombreuses images défila dans sa tête. Le départ de Legolas, sa poursuite, le combat qu'elle venait de mener contre d'étranges personnages... Elle savait que ce voyage n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Elle sentait que l'aventure allait bientôt faire surface même si elle avait déjà un peu commencer et que sa solitude n'allait plus exister dans quelque temps. Car elle sentait aussi, qu'à Imladris, de nouveaux amis l'attendaient..  
  
************************************************  
  
Vouila!!!! Maintenant, on entame le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire! DEJA?! Mais oui déjà! Et maintenant, Tous sont en route pour Imladris.. Vous rendez vous compte qu'on est déjà presque à la moitié de La Communauté de l'Anneau! Que se passera t'il ensuite?! A bientôt!! 


	16. Le Cauchemar d'Isilwen et Elanor

Salut tout le monde! Dsl du retard.. J'avais pas d'inspiration et pas une minute! Mais durant les vacances de Noel, rien à mon épreuve!! Je ne peux pas écrire d'avance car c'est moi qui part les chapitres et je ne sais jamais on sera rendu.. Je dois connecté avec les autres et surtout Rin!  
  
Miriel : OUAIS! J'ai hâte de voir Lothiriel! Mais ça risque d'être long.. Je dois finir tout le premier « film » et j'en suis qu'à Imladris!! En tout cas, ça va bien finir par arriver.. J'espere! J'aime trop ton idée! Si Frodon se fâche contre Isil, ça montrerait à quel point l'Anneau est fort, parce qu'il aime beaucoup Isil.. gniek gniek! T'es trop drôle.. Te prendre pour Pippin et Aragorn! LOL!  
  
Kristaline : Bah, on est en train de toutes s'assembler! Alors il n'y aura sûrement plus ou beaucoup moins de « parties » dans les chapitres! Qui sait? Peut-être auront nous droit à quelques frictions entre elles au début?! Lol!  
  
Nekomiyu : LOL! Merci pour ton super REVIEW!! J'espère que ton ordi est réparé.. Pi arrête de boire! C'est pas beau! (mouais, chui pas placée pour parler) Et t'inquiètes pas pour les prénoms, ils sont pas simples non plus!! Moi j'ai pas de préférée.. Je les aimes toutes! Mais Isilwen.. lol! Elle réalise mon fantasme!!  
  
Mindia : C'est pas grave ça! L'action ne se passe pas un derrière l'autre mais presque en même temps! On peut revenir en arrière ou au même moment d'un personnage à l'autre tu comprend? Merci pour la REVIEW!  
  
Pantalaimon : PAAAAN!! Je suis trop contente que tu m'Es écris une REVIEW! Merci beaucoup! Mais VÉRITÉ, c'était quelque chose! Derien pour la comparaison!! A bientôt!  
  
Flower of lyce héhé : HEIN!? En tout cas, je classe vos messages par personnage et j'envois tout ça ok?! Ensuite je le ferai à mesure mais là j'en ai 84 à classé! Ouais, tu fais bien de plus peter de rire, dangereux pour la santé!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapitre cinq, partie 1 : Le Cauchemar d'Isilwen et Elanor  
  
- ..Se sont des Nazguls.. Des Spectres de l'Anneau. Autrefois, ce fut des rois, à qui furent donné les Neufs Anneaux. Rongés par leur cupidité, ils tombèrent sous l'emprise de l'Anneau Unique et devinrent ces formes immondes.. Des serviteurs de Sauron..  
  
C'est sur ces mots qu'Elanor ouvrit subitement les yeux. Sur le coup, elle ne souvint pas immédiatement ou elle se trouvait.. elle oublia aussi la présence d'Aragorn..  
  
- Ho la! Sursauta t'elle, sautant sur ses pieds et dégainant son épée. Qui êtes-vous?  
  
- Calmez-vous! Répliqua celui-ci. C'est moi, Aragorn!  
  
- Ah oui.. c'est vrai.. désolée.. marmonna t'elle, rengainant son arme.  
  
Elle vit alors que tous étaient près à partir. Isilwen s'approcha d'elle en souriant.  
  
- Ow.. Ma tête.. dit-elle. On aurait pas dû festoyer ainsi juste avant de partir!  
  
- Partir? Mais ou??  
  
- À Imladris! On va aller voir les Elfes, pas vrai m'sieur Frodon? Dis Sam avec enthousiasme.  
  
- Tout à fait, Sam. Répondit Frodon.  
  
- Aller, viens la marmotte! Dit Pippin en la prenant par le bras pour la lever.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Elanor fut prête et ils sortirent de l'Auberge pour prendre la route vers l'Est. En chemin, quelques chansonnettes tentèrent une percée mais furent étouffées par les regards réprobateurs d'Aragorn. Pippin fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Quel rabat-joie!  
  
- Alors là, je t'approuve complètement, mon vieux.. renchérit Merry. Il est beaucoup trop coincé! Imagines qu'il nous attaque durant la nuit.. Un gars comme ça, ça doit pas avoir de jolies demoiselles souvent à portée de la main!  
  
Pippin se renfrogna et posa les yeux sur Elanor, qui marchai quelques mêtres devant lui avec Isilwen et Frodon alors que Sam restait derrière à macher des pommes et chantonner doucement pour lui même. N'osant défier le Mortel sous l'effet de la colère, Pippin se contenta de dire  
  
- Et il nous mène ou, cet abruti dégoutant!? Ça fait des heures qu'on marche!  
  
- Nous sommes à quelques heures des Monts Venteux, maitre Pérégrin, dit calmement le Rôdeur.  
  
Après avoir traversés les Marais aux Cousins et quelques sentiers peu recommandables, ils arrivèrent au Monts Venteux. Les nuages gris entouraient ce paysage effrayant et le rendaient plus sombre encore. Isilwen retint son souffle et sa main chercha frénétiquement celle de Frodon alors que Pippin restait tout près d'Ela, au cas ou, en compagnie de Merry et Sam. Ils s'installèrent et s'endormirent alors que Grand-Pas partit explorer les alentours.  
  
Au beau milieu de la nuit, ils furent tous réveillés par des cris d'outre- tombe. Paniqués, ils virent les Nazguls grimper la montagne et arriver face à face avec eux! Ils reculèrent, horrifiés, jusqu'au sommet de la ruine. Ils se placèrent en cercle et sortirent leurs armes pour faire face au monstres. Ils écartèrent vite fait Sam, Merry et Pippin qui allèrent s'écraser contre un rocher. Elanor se précipita aussitôt sur Pippin, l'air affolée.  
  
- Pippin! Pippin, est-ce que ça va? Réponds-moi!  
  
Il ne répondit pas car il avait perdu connaissance. Elanor se retourna vivement vers Isilwen, toujours figée debout à côté de Frodon, qui lui, semblait sur le bord de perdre connaissance. Comme si les créatures avaient un impact plus grand sur lui. Isilwen pris une longue inspiration et leva son épée devant son visage pour montrer à l'ennemi qu'elle se défendrait. Avançant d'un pas, elle sentit Elanor l'imiter à côté d'elle. D'instinct, leur mains se joignirent.  
  
« Ensembles jusqu'à la fin »  
  
Les créatures approchaient, leurs longs râles enveloppant tout le corps des Hobbites. D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes filles s'élancèrent, hurlant, sur leurs assaillants. Les épées se croisèrent avec des grincements qui feraient pâlir une roche d'effroi. Pourtant ni eux ni elles ne bronchèrent, et durant quelques instants, elles semblèrent prendre le dessus. Durant quelques instants. Bientôt, la forme plus noire que noire trouva la faille dans leur technique et les envoya balader contre le sol. Plus rien ne le séparait de Frodon, à présent..  
  
Isil releva la tête, qui tournait et lui faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle vit les trois garçons, évanouis et hors de danger, puis son regard tomba sur Elanor. Dans son flanc s'étendait une longue plaie béante qui saignait à flots. Isilwen sentit la panique l'envahir et se précipita en rampant vers son amie.  
  
- Ela? ELA!? Je t'en supplies, Ela, dis quelque chose! ELAAA! Ne m'abandonnes pas! PA MAINTENANT! ELAAAA!!  
  
Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle secouait de plus en plus énergiquement le corps de sa meilleure amie. Soudain..  
  
- Isil.. J'ai froid.. Je ne sens plus rien..  
  
Une toute petite voix s'éleva entre deux sanglots. Les yeux d'Isilwen s'illuminèrent. Elle resta là, étendue toute près d'Elanor.  
  
- Elanor! Tout va bien maintenant.. Je suis là..  
  
- Isil.. Tu vas me laisser ici?  
  
- Tu veux rire? Nan, je m'occuppe de toi..  
  
- Oh mon dieu, Isil, ta tête..!  
  
- Quoi? Dit elle en portant sa main à son front.  
  
Une énorme blessure lui parcourait le front et saignait abondamment.  
  
- Oh, c'est rien.. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi..  
  
- Oh Isil.. Quelle chance que tu sois là..  
  
Elle ne dit plus rien. Isilwen non plus. Toute deux avaient perdues connaissance, là, au milieu de l'horreur, main dans la main..  
  
****************************************************  
  
Voilà! Maintenant, des REVIEWS! Ela, tu aimes?! 


	17. L'Excuse d'Elerrina et Edhelwen

Ta dada da ta dadaaaaa!!! Avouez qu'après tout ce temps, vous aviez perdus espoir de revoir le prochain et très attendu chapitre de Des Compagnons pour la Compagnie! Mais ce n'était qu'un TOUT petit problème.. Voyez-vous, comme je l'ai souvent expliqué auparavant, je ne m'occupe que de mes propres chapitres et même là, c'est parfois Ela qui les fait (vu qu'on est ensemble).. Pour poster les chapitres des autres, je dois d'abord attendre qu'elles les aient fini! Et Fleur de Lys (Elerrina) a eu quelques problèmes.. Mais tout cela est rêglé! Preuve? Voici le chapitre de Elerrina et Edhelwen, alors qu'elle arrivent à Imladris..  
  
Siria: AYE AYE AYE! Barque ET pédalo! T'es menaces se corsent!! LOL moi aussi j'adore ce chapitre (ben d'ah, c'est moi qui l'ai écris..)..  
  
Kristaline: Merci beaucoup! Mais pour savoir la suite d'Ela et Isil, tu devra attendre le prochain tour!! LOL!  
  
Elanor: Cool! Au moins j'ai réussi à faire un chapitre qui a de l'allure! En effet, tu dois t'y mettre (et j'ose espèrer que tu t'y es déjà mis) Aragorn? Sûrement en train de trouver de la bouète pour s'en mettre partout, comme ça il aura l'air d'avoir fait quelque chose!! LOLLLLL!!! *se cache de Fleur* LOL!!!!!! en tk..  
  
Miriel: *se cache* Frodon? Se faire faire des bobos?? On dirait que c'est un genre d'aimant d'attention pour toi ;) Si tu veux me donner la liste, vas y, ça me fera bien rire, et je t'aiderai à en trouver d'autre!!!! LOL! HANNA ET SALVI 4EVER!  
  
Indigrin: LOLLL!!! J'adore ton enthousiasme! C'est délirant! Oui j'ai mis le bout de Merry et Pip du 3.. Pour montrer à quel point la relation Ela/Isil est semblable à celle Merry/Pippin.. Et, non, Ela n'a pas pris la blessure de Frodon (en tk, pas s'posé) LOL! Ta patience sera en effet mis RUDEMENT à l'épreuve! Surtout que ce chapitre est en retard de pas mal longtemps LOL! Heureusement, on a qu'un autre chapitre après celui-ci (Rin) avant de retourner à Ela et Isil.. Elles seront toutes rendues à Foncombe.. YÉÉÉÉ!!!! L'aventure commence! LOL!  
  
Frodounette23: Dsl Blan! C'est pas que J'EXIGE des reviews mais.. Disons que je te le demande très très très fort! LOLLLLLL!!!! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour la review et voici la suite!  
  
Mindia: Moi aussi j'espere LOL! Non, je crois qu'elle sait que je déconne car, moi aussi, je l'adore! (pas autant que les trois Hobbits, jvous laisse deviner lesquels!) En effet, ya ben des filles qui Rôdent (haha quel humour) de ce cher Aragorn!  
  
Eryna Khan: Merci Beaucoup Eryna! J'espere que ton café continue son merveilleux rôle dans le réveil de ma chère Ery! Lol! jte (ben mon perso) fais penser à toi!? Chouette, c'est plutôt flatteur! Merci! J'espere aussi que tu me liras plus en profondeur!!! LOL!  
  
Elelim: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espere que tu continueras de suivre Des Compagnons ainsi que mon autre fic La Revanche du Cerveau de Frodon (la suite du majestueux(pff) La Fin Tragique du Cerveau de Frodon) LOL!  
  
Fleur de lyssss: Ouais! J'ai réussi à faire le même nombre de S que toi! YÉÉÉÉ!!!! Ben, même si ça te déprime, tu lis quand même! Na! Ben d'après toi, on va s'en sortir ou non?? La fic serait nulle sans nous, non? (pas sûre) LOL! Moi aussi j'adore le fait qu'on change d'auteur tout les chapitre! cest génial! je dois me féliciter pour cette idée *se lance des fleurs* *se lance une tarte*  
  
DawnSummers: LOLLLL meurcye Karayne!! Tout le monde, veuillez accueuillir une de mes meilleures amies (en vrai) Karine! OUAAAAIS! Elle vient de finir le SDA1 et commence le Quenya! Ben, c'est pas qu'ON prend notre temps, plutôt que FLEUR prend son temps!!! LOL ben non c'est pas vraiiiii!!!! ON T'AIME FLEUR! (lol je déliiiiiireuh) Ben non, j'arrêterai pas d'écrire, j'aime trop! DANS LA DOUCHE! dsl.. inside joke! Mais vous pouvez la comprendre ici même, sur ff.net..  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapitre cinq partie 2: L'excuse d'Elerrina  
  
Le vent fouettait le visage des deux jeunes filles, qui galopaient à folle allure en direction d'Imladris. Cela faisait maintenant un après midi qu'elles chevauchaient aussi rapide que l'éclair et Elerrina était enfin parvenue à arriver à hauteur du cheval d'Edhelwen.  
  
- Alleezzzzz, qui c'est ? dit-elle, parvenant à grand peine à respirer vu la vitesse de son cheval  
  
- ..  
  
- Je le connais ?  
  
- J'en sais rien..  
  
- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Et pourquoi tu me l'a jamais présenté ?  
  
- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! T'occupes ! La jeune femme commencait à s'impatienter.. Les questions d'Elerrina étaient parfois si indiscrètes!  
  
- Quelle couleur ?  
  
- Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ?  
  
- Allons ! La couleur de ces yeux ? C'est un blondinet du Nord? ou un rustre du Sud ?  
  
- T'occupes je te dis ! Rahhhh..  
  
Son visage rougissait de plus en plus..  
  
- Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est qu'il..  
  
- Ouiiiiiiiii ? Elerrina faillit tomber de son cheval tant elle était penché dessus, dans l'espoir de cueuillir le moindre petit renseignement.. Et un renseignement tiré d'Edhelwen ça tenait du prodige!  
  
- Regardes ! Se contenta de dire Edhelwen.  
  
L'espérance d'Elerrina retomba comme un pierre. Elle se redressa d'un coup sur son cheval, la mine maussade.  
  
- Quoi ? dit elle en maugréant.  
  
- Imladris..  
  
- Déjà ? Ça alors, j'ai pas vu le temps passer..  
  
Mais la panique envahit soudain son c?ur et elle faillit tomber à nouveau de son destrier, cette fois d'effroi.  
  
- J'ai pas d'excuse !!!! Je lui dis quoi, à Elrond ?? oh nonnn.. La raclée que je vais me faire coller..  
  
- Je t'aiderais t'inquiètes ! lui rassura l'Humaine avec un faible sourire, trop heureuse d'avoir détourner l'attention de la Rôdeuse de sur ces amours..  
  
Les chevaux arrivèrent devant la maison d'Elrond, qui attendait devant la porte, visiblement furieux, les bras croisés.. Elerrina se ratatina sur sa selle en pâlissant. Combien de fois avait-elle vu cette expression d'envie de meurtre sur le visage du Demi-Elfe du temps ou elle déconnait avec Aragorn? Soudain, sans prévenir, la tempête éclata.  
  
- ELERRINAAAAA ! Mais enfin ou étais tu ? Un mois sans nouvelles ! J'espère que tu as une excuse valable !  
  
Elerrina jeta un coup d'?il désespéré à Edhelwen, et le teint pâle, déglutit avec peine avant de parler d'une voix faible et faussement joyeuse.  
  
- Elrond ! Je.. Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ! Euhh oui en effet j'aurais du te prévenir, mais euhhhh j'ai pas pu..  
  
- Et pourquoi ?  
  
- ..  
  
- Réponds !  
  
Une idée jaillit dans sa tête.  
  
- Eh bien, un tigre de trois mêtres de haut, large comme deux Oliphants au moins m'à attaqué par derrière alors que j'étais arrêté sur le bord d'un sentier ! J'ai pas pu te prévenir pardi !  
  
Un sourire sadique apparaît sur le visage d'Elrond.  
  
- Ma chère Elerrina..  
  
- Contente que tu sois pas fâché cher parrain!  
  
- Non en effet, mais je dois tout de même te demander une explication.  
  
- Laquelle ?  
  
- Les tigres de trois mêtres n'existent pas .. Je doute même que les Oliphants existent! C'est bête, non?  
  
- T'en est sûr?  
  
- Absolument!  
  
- Ah.. (il m'a cassé la..)  
  
Soudain Edhelwen entra en action.  
  
- Excuse la Seigneur Elrond: elle est dans un état pas possible depuis que je l'ai ramené ici. Elle a complètement dégénérée après sa chute à cheval.  
  
- Elle est tombée de cheval?  
  
- Hélas oui: son pauvre cheval a confondu une ruche d'abeille et un melon d'eau..  
  
- Ah..  
  
- Et tu sais queles abeilles n'aiment pas qu'on les prennent pour des melons d'eau..  
  
- Mais que lui est-il arrivé alors! Réponds moi !  
  
L'inquiétude émanait à présent de son visage, remplaçant la fureur d'il y a quelques secondes.  
  
- Bah j'ai entendu un cri et je l'ai vue tomber de son cheval, prise de panique!  
  
Elrond se rua auprès d'Elerrina qui en profitait à présent pour jouer les martyres.  
  
- J'ai eu si peur.. Si peur.. Aieeeuuhh! N'appuies pas là, ça fait mal!  
  
Puis Elrond repris la parole.  
  
- Tu aurais pû nous prévenir tout de même! Imagines l'inquiétude!  
  
- Euhh..  
  
Edhelwen reprit aussitôt.  
  
- Son pigeon voyageur avait décidé de faire la grêve des 35 heures! Et il ne voulait plus exercer son job!  
  
- Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est vrai! Ou elle est Hiril Hith (Ça, c'est le nom du pigeon. Ça veut dire, Dame de Brume)  
  
- Euh je crois qu'Elerrina l'a mangé..  
  
- Quoi?? Hi.. Hiril? TU L'AS BOUFFÉ?!?  
  
- N'oublies pas qu'elle dégénère, faut pas lui en vouloir!  
  
- Ma pauvre Elerrina! Viens vite me faire un calinou!  
  
Et il la serra dans ses bras. Elerrina regarda Edhelwen et la remercia de son regard dans un clin d'?il amical. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et se dit qu'elle lui revaudrait ça..  
  
************************************************************  
  
Un brin plus joyeux, non? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!! REVIEWS! 


	18. La Fringale de Rin

Tadadada dadam! Nouveau chapitre, de Rin cette fois! Il ne reste que ce chapitre et ensuite, on en est à Imladris!!! J'Ai hâte de voir ça!!!  
  
Debbie : Oui, je vous ai fais attendre.. ou plutôt, Fleur vous a fais attendre! Mais c'est pas grave.. Merci pour la REVIEW!  
  
Fleur de lysssss;o) : En fait, le coup du portable était un peu trop.. futuriste.. j'ai décidé de mettre ça « un peu plus crédible ».. Bon, j'Espère que tu écriras ton prochain chapitre plus vite que ça! À moins que tu ne le fasses écrire par Elisa!  
  
Siria : Merde.. Tu fais vraiment peur, tu sais? Espèce de esclaviste! Pour l'affaire du melon, j'ai donné l'idée à Elerrina mais elle l'a développé à sa manière.. Voici ton chapitre, sinon j'me prend tout un arsenal sur la gueule..  
  
Miriel : Mouais.. Tu m'en a lu plusieurs.. j'aime bien celle ou Sam sort, tout rouge et dit : 'Ou est M'sieur Frodon » et celle ou Frodon court en rond en hurlant : « Des Orques! Des Orques! Des Orques! Des Orques! » Dsl.. Alors, tu as fini d'écrire! Je corrige ça, c'Est super bon!! J'adore, j'en pleure, même!  
  
Sophie : Ça fait rien! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Contente de voir que tu aimes ça!!! Ps : J'attends toujours tes 16 REVIEWS!  
  
Indigrin : LOL! Ça me fis plaisir de savoir que je t'ai fais pleurer de rire! T'inquiètes pour Elerrina, si elle fait la folle, c'est correct, elle a du talent là dedans! ;)  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Chapitre cinq, partie 3 : La Fringale de Rin  
  
La faim s'était emparée de Rin. Elle regarda dans son sac mais n'y découvrit rien de très prometteur. Une pomme et quatre petits fruits secs. Elle englouti tout ça rapidement sans voir une grande différence avec avant et après. Son ventre réclamait de la nourriture, mais elle n'en avait plus à lui fournir. Rin commença donc à fouiller dans les buissons environnant. Rien. Pas même une petite baie ou un rossignol à ce mettre sous la dent.  
  
- Légolas.. oui.. Lui, il aurait peut-être quelque chose à manger, marmonna t-elle.  
  
Elle s'approcha du campement de son ami. Elle n'entendait rien ce qui était bon signe. Il était sûrement aller faire une balade et n'allait revenir que dans une heure. Ou bien il ne faisait que dormir.  
  
Elle rampa jusqu'à ce qu'elle pu voir la lumière d'un feu. Elle était arrivée. Elle avança encore un peu pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le campement. Il n'y avait personne. Les lieux n'occupaient qu'un grand cheval blanc, un feu et une couverture mis de travers sur le sol.  
  
« Parfait, se dit Rin. Je vais pouvoir chercher tranquille! »  
  
Elle prêta l'oreille pour être sûre que personne n'était à proximité et sortie des ombres. Elle s'avança premièrement vers le cheval. Le sac de Légolas était à côté de celui-ci. Rin l'ouvrit délicatement. Le sac contenait bien des choses. Elle fouilla dedans et elle fut heureuse d'y retrouver quatre pommes, un gros sac de cuivre remplis de noix et un sac de fruits secs. Rin regardait toutes cette nourriture avec délice. Elle sortie une pomme et la croqua.  
  
- Délichieux! réussit-elle à murmurer.  
  
Sa pomme terminée, elle se prit une poignée de noix légèrement grillées. Elle s'en délecta pendant un certain temps, mais avant de pouvoir finir ce qui restait dans sa main, elle entendit siffler.  
  
« Oh non! Légolas revient! »  
  
Rin laissa ses noix et son trognon de pomme tomber part terre et alla vite se réfugier dans le buisson le plus près. Légolas avait arrêté de siffler et se dirigeait maintenant vers le feu. Il lança quelques brindilles dans les flammes et s'assit ensuite sur sa couverture. Soudain, il remarqua les noix et la pomme mangée que Rin avait laissé tomber. Il se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça?  
  
Il prit une noix entre ses doigts et l'inspecta. Celle-ci était intacte. Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Il s'approcha alors du trognon de pomme. Il le prit dans ses mains et commença à regarder les traces de dents qui y étaient imprimées.  
  
Rin qui regardait la scène de son buisson, retint son souffle. Il allait bien voir que les empreintes de dents n'étaient pas celles d'un animal mais bien celles d'un humain! Il s'aurait alors que quelqu'un le suivait. À cette simple pensée, Rin eut un frisson. Elle rapporta son attention sur Légolas et vit qu'il regardait toujours le reste de pomme les sourcils froncés.  
  
- Des dents humaine! dit-il enfin.  
  
Rin voulait vite quitter son buisson, mais elle en était incapable. Légolas venait de se lever et cherchait vraisemblablement d'autre preuve pour connaître son suiveur. Ou sa suiveuse... Tout à coup, Rin le vit se jeter sur le sol. Il venait de trouver les traces de ses pas! C'était l'horreur! Il allait tout de suite savoir que c'était elle! Elle continua quand même à le regarder faire.  
  
- Des traces de bottes, murmura Légolas. Des bottes elfiques en plus. On dirait que j'ai déjà vu ces traces... à qui elles appartiennent...  
  
« Ne pense surtout pas à moi! Ne pense surtout pas à moi! » se disait Rin.  
  
- Rin... dit alors Légolas.  
  
« Merde! »  
  
- ..Oui. C'est bien les empreintes de ses bottes! Alors elle m'aurait suivit pendant tout ce temps!  
  
Il se remit sur ses pieds, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.  
  
- Rin! Es-tu là! cria t-il. Rin!  
  
Prise de panique, Rin ne savait plus comment réagir. Se montrer ou détaler vers son propre campement et tout de suite partir avec Prestanneth? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Son coeur lui disait de foncer et d'aller se jeter dans les bras de Légolas, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de partir. Qui écouter?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Trop mignon! On dirait que ça ne lui déplairais pas qu'elle soit là! LOL! Moi je dis : FOOOOOONCE! Hihihi! Et vous? 


	19. Les Ténèbres d'Ela et Isil

Désolée pour ce loooong retard! J'avais pas une seconde.. Mais aujourd'hui, je poste!! Alors régalez-vous de mes nouveaux chapitres!!  
  
Debbie : Merci beaucoup! LOL! J'ai en effet envoyé le prochain chapitre, mais pas « rapidement »..  
  
FaLaLiLaLa : WOW! Mes 16 RIVIOUS! Merci beaucoup J'ai pas de mots! Tu sais que grâce à toi, j'ai dépassé le 100 RIVIOUS! Il n'est pas question que j'arrête!! On en est qu'à l;a moitié de La Communauté! Merci encore et continue à lire! En passant, j'ai MSN et mon adresse est quebeclibreloi101hotmail.com .. C'est valable pour tout le monde, si vous voulez m'ajouter! (c'est la même adresse que ma boite e-mail)  
  
Indigrin : Quelle fille tu vas tuer? Moi?! ARGH! court se cacher derrière Miriel.. SAUVES MOI! Fonce Rin! Xx  
  
Mindia : Alors pour qu'elle fonce ou non, le choix te reviens de toute façon! LOL! Alors bonne écriture, envoies moi ça le plus vite possible! (je peux bien parler moi..)  
  
Miriel : LOL J'ai trop ris ton affaire de coup de fil! Pour le suicide, on s'en reparles OK? Mais j'aime ton idée! Je sais qu'il y a des histoires pire.. J'te connais trop pour savoir que tu ne t'es pas arrêté là!  
  
Siria : Merde alors! Voilà ton chapitre!! Ouéééé!!! Pas tout ça sur ma caboche meurtrie!  
  
Ben voilà.. maintenant, place au chapitre!!!

###########################################################  
  
Chapitre six, partie 1 : Les Ténèbres d'Ela et Isil  
  
Isilwen eut vaguement conscience d'être élevée dans les airs, puis portée. Bien évidemment, la main d'Ela ne se trouvait plus dans la sienne et un sentiment de panique très flou se fit sentir dans son cœur. Une brume voilait ses yeux et des ombres terrifiantes la guettaient au milieu de ses cauchemars. Les Nazguls cherchaient à l'attraper.  
  
Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident sur le Mont Venteux lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit noire, bien que le petit matin devait se faire proche. Les autres avaient allumés des torches.  
  
Elle se redressa, grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'une douleur aiguë se fit sentir sur son front. Elle revit la scène de son combat avec les Nazguls, ses amis évanouis, Elanor en sang, aussi blessée qu'elle-même. Isil chercha des yeux son amie et la trouva non loin d'elle. Pippin veillait sur la jeune hobbite encore évanouie, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues. Juste à côté d'eux était allongé Frodon, que Merry et Sam surveillaient. Aragorn n'était nulle part.  
  
Horrifiée, Isil remarqua une blessure sur l'épaule de Frodon. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et sa voix était terrifiante.. Un seul coup d'œil aux autres lui indiqua que c'était très grave. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la hobbite, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de ses amis.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de prendre une voix calme.  
  
- Il a été frappé par une lame des Nazguls. Seulement, un morceau de l'épée est resté dans la blessure, et je crois que c'est très, très grave, expliqua Merry.  
  
- Tu crois!?? S'étouffa presque Sam. Ça l'est! Grand-Pas a dit qu'il deviendrait comme eux, si on ne le soignait pas à temps!  
  
Isil écarquilla les yeux, étouffant un sanglot. Elle s'agenouilla près de son vieil ami, celui à qui elle rêve depuis des mois.. Et elle ne le reconnut pas.. Sa peau brillante de sueur et le sang qui baignait ses yeux autrefois si bleus et joyeux le rendait méconnaissable.. Isil tendit une main tremblante vers le front de Frodon, qu'elle caressa doucement de la paume.  
  
- Comme eux? Tu veux dire un spectre?  
  
Son monde s'écroula lorsque Sam hocha la tête.  
  
Elanor se promenait au bord d'un immense gouffre noir, sans savoir où elle se trouvait exactement, ou ce qu'elle y faisait. Une envie irrésistible de sauter dans l'abîme la tenaillait, et au moment où elle allait le faire, la voix de Pippin se fit entendre derrière elle.  
  
Elle cligna des yeux. Elle reconnu aussitôt le visage de Pip au-dessus d'elle, mais vit aussi trois énormes trolls.  
  
- Aaaaargh!!! Des trolls! Des trolls!!! Hurla-t-elle en se levant pour s'enfuir.  
  
Pippin la retint juste à temps, car encore affaiblie par sa blessure, elle s'écroula presque.  
  
- Chut! Ça va, ça va, ce sont que des statues!  
  
- Ah oui? Ben.. évidemment, je le savais..  
  
Aragorn, qui était allé surveiller les environs, revint et regarda avec un air furieux la jeune hobbite.  
  
- Bravo! Si vous cherchiez à nous faire repérer par les Nazguls, c'est réussi!  
  
Tout aussi furieux, Pippin lâcha Elanor pour aller engueuler le rôdeur. Cependant, ayant perdu son appuis, Ela s'écroula rudement sur le sol.  
  
- Ayeuh!  
  
- C'est quoi votre problème, espèce de tas de boue ambulant? De toute façon, il y a déjà les torches d'allumées, alors arrêter de vous en prendre à Elanor, ou sinon..  
  
Aragorn regarda avec un air narquois le jeune hobbit lui arrivant à peine à mi-hauteur qui cherchait à l'attaquer.  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas laisser tomber quelque chose? Quelque chose comme Elanor, par exemple, fit-il avant d'aller à la recherche de l'athelas, plante qui pourrait ralentir le poison qui coulait dans les veines de Frodon.  
  
Pippin gémit en comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire, et se précipita vers son amie.  
  
- Oh non! Désolé, Ela! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal encore plus!  
  
- Ça va, je vais survivre.. enfin, j'espère..  
  
Pippin passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amie, avant de lui prendre tendrement la main.  
  
- J'ai eu peur que tu sois morte, tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-il. Tu sais, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire il y a longtemps. Les yeux d'Elanor brillaient tandis que Pippin pris ses main des les siennes.. - Ela, je t'ai..  
  
À ce moment, une lueur les illumina tous. Abasourdis, les Hobbits se retournèrent et aperçurent une elfe qui s'avançait vers eux.  
  
Isilwen s'écarta pour laisser s'agenouiller l'inconnue. Celle-ci parla en un langage incompréhensible, mais ceci sembla calmer légèrement Frodon. Comme envoûtée, Isilwen perdit le fil de ses pensées, pour revenir à elle que lorsqu'on souleva Frodon pour l'installer sur le cheval de celle qu'on avait nommée Arwen.  
  
- Nooon! Où l'emmenez-vous? Cria-t-elle malgré elle, se précipitant vers lui, refoulant les nouvelles larmes qui tentaient de faire surface.  
  
- Calmez-vous, Isilwen, ordonna Aragorn. Elle emmènera votre ami en sécurité. Vous le reverrez très bientôt, n'ayez crainte.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Isilwen, dit à son tour Arwen, en s'approchant majestueusement de celle-ci. Je prendrai bien soin de lui. La blessure est profonde, mais le maléfice à l'œuvre l'est encore plus.. Je dois le mener à mon Père. Lui seul saura le soigner..  
  
Elle s'approcha tout près d'Isilwen pour murmurer:  
  
- Je sais à quel point il compte pour vous.. Ne vous en faites pas.. Vous le reverrez..  
  
Isilwen rougit et un mince sourire perça sur ses lèvres. Elle remercia l'Elfe du regard, qui comprit aussitôt et lui rendit son sourire.  
  
Sur ce, le Rôdeur entretint une dernière discution en Elfique avec Arwen. Isilwen, quelque peu rassurée, sentit vaguement Elanor et Pippin s'approcher d'elle pour poser chacun une main sur ses épaules. Ils regardèrent une dernière fois le visage déformé de douleur de Frodon.  
  
Puis, le cheval blanc d'Arwen, Asfaloth, partit à toute vitesse, emportant bien vite ses deux occupants au-delà de la vue des hobbits et d'Aragorn. Elanor prit la parole.  
  
- T'en fais pas, Isil, dit elle. Je suis certaine que l'amie d'Aragorn le sauvera..  
  
Pippin se renfrogna au nom du Rôdeur.  
  
- Moi, je l'aime pas..

#######################################################  
  
Ben voilà! J'espère vous avoir rassasié pour un bout! Parce que je dois attendre les chapitre des autres! À plus tout le monde! Xxx Isil


	20. Les Rencontres d'Elerinna et Edhelwen

Bonjour! Enfin me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Des Compagnons! Commençait à être temps! LOL! Bon bon mais avant de lire le chapitre, je répond aux REVIEWS _part dans un petit coin en caressant ses reviews et en écumant_ AAAA PRÉCIEUSES!! Ahem.. Je commence..  
  
BoB Chiri : HÉHÉHHÉ!! Et oui, il n'a pas pu lui dire, mais lui dire quoi?! Gnéhéhé.. Merci pour la RIVIOU!  
  
Miriel : Tu te reprendra avec les autres chapitres.. Même à ça, pour cette fic je crois que j'aime mieux la poster non-corrigée.. C'est plus simple.. Moui, je sais que tu es JALOUSEUH!! Mais jte dis encore une fois que t'as pas à l'être.. Ben si je montrais le sadique, ça ôterait le romantisme de l'histoire! Tu sais très bien que J'AI le nez de Fafa! Tu me le dis toi-même! Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'arrête de le dire, je te laisse ce privilège :P Qui ça Estella?  
  
Kristaline : Je sais que c'Est court, mais n'oublies pas que les personnages vont un jour tous se rencontrer et que les chapitres vont être longs pour entrer tout les personnages! Moi aussi jme demande si Pippin va finir par le dire..  
  
Arhini fille d'Arathorn : Rendre ça trop torride? Mais tu me prend pour qui (mwéhéhé) Amoureuse de Gimli? Euh euh... _tousse_ ..sans commentaire.. Merci des RIVIOUS!  
  
Arwenny : Merci beaucoup à tous! Continuez à lire!!  
  
Arwen-Cyn : Merci! Ouais, foncccceeeeeeuh!!! LOL!  
  
########################################  
  
Chapitre 6, partie 2 : Les Rencontres de Elerinna et Edhelwen  
  
Edhelwen avança à grands pas dans les couloirs de Fondcombe. Elerinna lui courait après..  
  
- Eh ! Edhel ! Où vas tu ? ? Attend moi !  
  
Edhelwen s'arrêta à une fenêtre, regarda à l'extérieur un moment, puis se retourna vers Elerinna en souriant.  
  
- Ils arrivent. Je crois que tu ne voudrais pas que Aragorn te voit dans cet état..  
  
Elerinna (qui était couverte de boue et avait diverses brindilles dans ses cheveux emmêlés) poussa un petit cri en se regardant dans un miroir, puis parti en courant vers ses appartements.  
  
-N'oublie pas de perfectionner ton excuse Elerinna ! Aragorn ne te croira jamais et..  
  
Mais son amie était déjà loin.  
  
- C'est incroyable ce qu'elle peut courir vite quand elle est motivée, on peut pas en dire autant pour le ménage! dit Edhel avec un petit rire.  
  
Tout d'un coup, un bruit de galop retentit à ses oreilles. Elle se pencha à la balustrade et aperçut la bannière de Minas Tirith sur le cheval du cavalier qui venait d'arriver. Elle resta pensive à l'observer du haut de la balustrade un long moment, invisible aux yeux de l'homme. Une jeune elfe le sortit alors de ses pensées, et lui proposa d'aller se rafraîchir. Après cela, elle erra à travers Imladris, espérant rencontrer Aragorn, ou encore Gandalf.  
  
Elle tomba alors sur le Dunedain, frère d'armes et grand ami.  
  
- Edhelwen ! Tu es donc là toi aussi ! dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
- Un tel Conseil ne se manque pas, mon ami, et puis j'espérais bien voir Mithrandir et m'entretenir avec lui..  
  
Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Elerinna qui se cachait derrière les colonnes.  
  
- Elrond a été heureux de te revoir je suppose, dit-il en riant.  
  
- Aussi heureux qu'il sera de te voir toi !  
  
Aragorn observa les alentours.  
  
- Edhel, tu entend ce bruit de frou-frou ? Il me suit depuis mon arrivé...  
  
Paniquée, l'Espionne retroussa sa robe pour l'empêcher de traîner par terre et de faire du bruit.  
  
- Ce n'est rien Aragorn, juste.. euh.. le murmure du vent du Nord..  
  
- Vraiment ? Bon, je n'y suis plus habitué alors.. Je dois te laisser, quelqu'un m'attend. On se retrouve au dîner !  
  
Edhelwen et Elerinna l'observèrent aller rejoindre Arwen qui l'attendait dans un jardin un peu plus loin.  
  
- Je vais la tuer.. Je vais la tuer ! ! ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve ? ! Elle n'est même pas belle avec ses oreilles pointues et ses robes trop grandes pour elle, dit Elerinna d'un ton rageur.  
  
- A propos de robe, la tienne est très jolie.. j'ai crue voir que Arwen avait exactement la même, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Edhel partit alors en direction de la bibliothèque (ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle voulait trouver la paix, ou alors quand elle voulait fuir quelqu'un..). Son amie la suivit, tout en proposant divers moyens de se venger d'Arwen : « Et si je lui teignais les cheveux en rose bonbon pendant son sommeil ? Ou alors jeter toutes ses robes à la poubelle.. ou lui faire un percing à l'oreille. ; je suis sure que Aragorn détesterais ça ! » Elle continua ainsi longtemps, mais une fois arrivée dans la bibliothèque, Edhelwen ne l'écoutait plus. Elle suivait du regard un homme de noble allure qui s'avançait vers elle. Tout d'un coup, Elerinna s'écria « Je sais ! ! ! Je vais lui renverser du purin sur la tête ! », ce qui eu pour effet de faire fuir tout le monde dans la bibliothèque, et de les laisser seuls, elle, Edhel et l'homme.  
  
- Dame Edhelwen, je ne pensais jamais vous voir ici, malgré les rumeurs du Gondor comme quoi vous passiez une partie de votre temps chez les elfes..  
  
- Les rumeurs sont parfois véridiques.. tout comme les légendes et les mythes.., répondit Edhelwen, les yeux étincelants comme jamais.  
  
Observant Edhel avec un grand sourire et en gloussant, Elerinna s'écria :  
  
« Tu me présente ? ? ! ! »  
  
Edhel se retourna alors vers elle :  
  
« Oui, comment ne pas te présenter Elerinna. Voici Faramir, fils cadet de l'Intendant du Gondor.. Mais au fait, tu ne devait pas t'occuper du purin toi? »  
  
Elerinna gloussa de nouveau, et parti en direction des écuries, pendant que Faramir ne quittait pas des yeux l'étrange Rôdeuse.  
  
- Eh bien, commença-t-il, accepteriez vous de me guider à travers cette cité ? C'est un vrai dédale.. et puis nous pourrions parler.. Vous ne restiez jamais longtemps à la Cité blanche, mais j'ai apprécié nos conversations.. Si nous poursuivions notre débat sur l'existence des Dunedains ?  
  
- Eh bien.. pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en souriant. Vous doutez de pas mal de chose au Gondor...  
  
- Il ne tient qu'à vous de me faire changer d'avis! répondit-il en riant.  
  
Edhel et Faramir sortirent ensemble de la salle, sous le regard de Elerinna, qui ricanait, cachée à moitié derrière une statue.  
  
######################################  
  
Et voilà! ENFIN! Eh eh! Bon, REVIEW! 


	21. La Découverte de Rin

Et oui! Je suis de retour (enfin!) avec un chapitre de Rin! Va t-elle partir où marcher vers Légolas? LISEZ POUR SAVOIR!  
  
BoB Chiri : BONJOUR! LOL! T'inquiètes pas, Pip aura d'autre occasions de lui dire, faut laisser du suspense, non? ;) On publie pas très vite parce qu'il faut les bouts de chapitre de tout le monde.. _soupire_  
  
Kristaline : Je sais qu'il était court.. Mais maintenant ils risquent d'être très longs puisqu'on se rejoint toutes.. Ça ne sera plus 5 partie d'un chapitre mais seulement 1.. LOL!  
  
Indigrin : Ok fiou! Je veux pas mourir moi! Mais attends une minute.. JE VEUX PAS QUE MINDIA MEURE NON PLUS!   
  
Arhini fille d'Arathorn : LOL! Mais non je rendrai pas ça TROP torride.. Je laisse ça pour mes autres fics LOL! Je fais des fautes? OUPS! LOL!!  
  
Arwenny : Eh bien Kathlen, Catherine, Sarah-Maude, Audrey, Audrey, Mélanie et toi Arwenny = Merci à tous! Vous êtes trop sympa!!  
  
Cerrydwen : Merci! Je la continue aussi! Seulement ça peut être long entre les chapitres lol  
  
AurelieBloom : Merci beaucoup!! Ben comme je viens de dire, la suite peut prendre du temps..  
  
Fleur de Lys : LOL! LOOOL!! En tout cas bravo Fleur toi aussi tu écris super bien! (Tout comme Ela et Min!) Voilà le chapitre de Min justement

Edhelwen : Ben non tu mets jamais de review mais c'est ta fic LOL! N'empêche que tu es la seule Fleur et Min review souvent et Ela une fois de temps à autres.. Moi chu pas pour reviewer quand même! Mais mreci beaucoup pour ta review LOL!!  
  
Miriel : Encore en train de chialer toi? LOL! J'ai même pas de nouveaux chapitres écrits de Journal.. lol.. Ben oui je montre juste une partie de moi! T'imagine Isil dire à Frodon : Alors, on baise tout de suite ou on fait ça plus tard? (Austin Powers :P) LOL! Ça parait que cette review date de longtemps, tu y dis que j'ai pas le nez de Fafa LOL! Aujourd'hui tu sais très bien que je l'ai! LOOOL!! MON JUMEAU DE NEZ! Pff.. C'était quoi la petite surprise? _Perplexe_ Merci de dire que j'ai le droit d'être sadique, sinon j'en mourrerai LOL!! LOL! Genre Hanna : Sainte qui explique toujours pourquoi elle est fachée en hurlant, Salvi : Jardinière tentant de plaire à tout le monde mais toff qui se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et qui gueule à tour de bras! OUÉ! Ah ouais je sais pour Estella.. Mais qu'Est ce qu'Elle a au juste? Arwen? Je sais pas.. On dirait que la personnalité de tarte numéro 1 lui va super bien! Alors je lui ressert à chaque fic avec de nouvelles sauces! Mouais! Moi aussi je l'aime bien.. Je suis même contente qu'il est grossi un peu son perso dans les films parce qu'on en entendait pratiquement pas parler dans les livres bouboubou.. Et dans le version en tits bonhommes c'est Leggy qui y va! Sauf que dans les livres, Frodon toff super longtemps (genre 10 jours) à marcher tout seul avant que Glorf arrive! Dans le film on à l'impression qu'il part tout de suite! Ils auraient pu nous mettre une mini scène de Frodon qui marche tout seul.. Ils le font vraiment paraître fif dans les films j'trouve! Tsé dans la Moria quand il se fait embrocher, dans le livre il marchait tout seul et disait rien à propos de sa blessure pi toute! ARGH! En tout cas.. Aussi j'aurais beaucoup aimé voir Tom Bombadil! Je le trouve tellement étrange! On sait pas grand chose de lui, à part que se serait un Maiya.. M'enfin.. Au moins ils ont grossi le perso de Eowyn =D Mais celui de Sylvebarbe est réduit à « Porteur de Hobbits » tout le long des Deux Tours! C'est vrai pareil! Les Hobbits devaient parler avec VifSorbier pi c'est LES ENTS qui leurs faisaient boire la Potion.. Bon je vais arrêter là.. Merci pour la review lol  
  
VOILÀ LE CHAPITRE TANT ATTENDU!

######################################  
  
Chapitre six, partie 3 : La Découverte de Rin  
  
Avouer ou cacher? Une question assez complexe quand on a peu de temps pour y répondre. C'était justement le problème de Rin. Elle était incapable de faire son choix. Il ne restait évidement plus beaucoup de temps avant que Legolas ne la trouve. Elle le voyait entrain de fouiller les alentours, à sa recherche. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à tout lui dévoiler. Elle avait peur de la réaction que son ami allait avoir si elle donnait ses véritables raisons. Elle réfléchit un moment pour trouver un motif acceptable que Legolas pourrait bien prendre sans toute fois découvrir toute la vérité sur cette poursuite. Elle ne trouva rien de très prometteur. Elle prit alors sa décision.  
  
Partir. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle voulait prendre cette voie... Une réponse lui vint enfin. La peur. La peur de perdre l'amitié qu'elle avait pour Legolas. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle regarda le campement qui s'offrait devant elle. Legolas cherchait plus loin, le dos tourné. Rin pensa que c'était le meilleur moment pour partir sans être vu.  
  
Elle se releva en vitesse et commença à courir. Mais en partant ainsi à la course, elle ne vit pas la roche qui se trouvait tout près d'elle et trébucha.  
  
- Aïe!!!  
  
Legolas se retourna vivement et vit quelqu'un part terre, entre les buissons. Il courut vers cette personne qui était toujours étendue sur le sol. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et la retourna sur le dos. Devant ses yeux, il découvrit Rin. Sa grande amie. Il voulut tout de suite la serrer dans ses bras, mais il préféra s'abstenir pour le moment. Il l'aida donc à se remettre sur pied. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face et pas plus de 30 cm les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Rin baissa aussitôt la tête, honteuse.  
  
- Je sais que tu redoutes la question, débuta Legolas, mais je pense quelle est nécessaire.  
  
Rin frissonna.  
  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi?  
  
Rin réfléchit pendant une minute et dit d'une voix mal assurée:  
  
- Parce que... Parce que... Parce que nous deux au combat ça fait des flammèches! On est imbattable ensemble! In-vin-sibles!  
  
Elle avait relevé la tête et elle arborait un large sourire. Legolas fronça les sourcils, trouvant Rin un peu bizarre tout à coup. Il ne dit toutefois rien et esquissa un faible sourire.  
  
- On forme une super équipe quoi! continua t-elle paraissant toujours aussi bizarre. Et avec les armes aussi bonne que les notre et entre d'aussi bonne mains, qui peut rivaliser contre nous?  
  
- Toutes les armées du pays noir pourraient nous tuer même si nous possédons ces armes... répondit Legolas, peu enthousiasme.  
  
"Un peu déprimé, on dirait..." pensa Rin.  
  
- Peut-être bien... ajouta t-elle. Mais au moins quand nous sommes ensemble, nous avons une force que nous n'avons pas seul! Pour ça tu dois être d'accord!  
  
- Oui je dois l'avouer, dit Legolas, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Un silence se glissa entre eux pendant quelques minutes.  
  
- Euh... je n'ai pas fini... dit Rin timidement.  
  
Ses joues commencèrent à rougir. Elle prit une grande respiration et reprit ce qu'elle disait.  
  
- Et bien tout ce que je viens de te dire n'est pas vraiment la vraie raison de tout ça... En fait, je ne pouvais supporter le fait que tu partes sans moi! dit-elle en un souffle. Je ne voulais pas être séparé de toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami! Comment aurai-je pu le supporter pendant tant de temps! J'ai envie d'aventure moi aussi! Je veux aller de part le monde avec toi! De découvrir mon monde! De voyager à travers les plaines et les forêts! Je ne voulais pas être laissé en arrière! Je voulais être avec toi...  
  
Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. La pierre qu'elle portait au cou s'était soudain illuminée pour redevenir normale. En disant sa dernière phrase, elle pensait avoir été trop loin. Mais il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer.  
  
- J'aurais fait pareil tu sais, dit Legolas en s'approchant. Moi aussi je t'aurais suivi.  
  
Rin sourit. Legolas lui rendit son sourire et ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps il la prit dans ses bras. Rin prit par surprise, entoura elle aussi ses bras autour de Legolas. Elle ressentit une drôle d'impression... une impression qu'elle avait déjà vécu. La première fois que Legolas l'avait prit contre lui. Le jour avant son départ. Maintenant beaucoup de jour et de semaine s'étaient écoulés depuis cette journée de tristesse et encore, elle ne voulait se défaire de cette étreinte. Mais Fondcombe était vraiment tout près maintenant et un Conseil les attendait. Rin quitta les bras de Legolas. Lui aussi avait l'air d'être un peu perdu après tous ces événements. Rin le comprenait.  
  
- Et bien je crois qu'il faudrait se remettre en route tu ne crois pas? demanda t-elle.  
  
- Euh...oui. Oui. Bien sûr.  
  
- Je vais aller chercher Prestanneth. Je reviens.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Rin partit donc chercher sa jument. En le retrouvant à son campement, Rin explosa.  
  
- Ah! Prestanneth! Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente d'enfin être avec lui! Il est si gentil, si beau, si en tout cas tu vois où je veux en venir! Et tu sais pas quoi! Il m'a serrer dans ses bras à l'instant même! C'était magique je te le jure! Et dire que je vais rester avec lui pour le reste du voyage! Et même qu'on va peut-être être emmener à aller faire une autre mission qui sait?... En tout cas où il ira j'irai! Soit en sûre!  
  
Tout en écoutant Rin, Prestanneth soupira et insista pour que sa maîtresse monte sur son dos pour qu'elle puisse enfin se taire.  
  
- D'accord, d'accord! J'ai compris! J'arrête! dit Rin avec un petit rire. Allons-y maintenant. Legolas doit nous attendre.  
  
Elle grimpa sur Prestanneth et repartit vers le campement de Legolas. En arrivant, Legolas était déjà prêt et était lui aussi sur son cheval.  
  
- Partons, dit-il.  
  
Rin fit un signe de la tête. Elle murmura ensuite quelques mots à l'oreille de sa jument et la monture s'élança sur le sentier de terre à la suite de Legolas. Les portes de Fondcombe n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres. Bientôt ils y seraient et le Conseil pourrait commencer.  
  
#################################################################  
  
Voilà! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!


	22. Nombreuses Rencontres

Salut à tous! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic aussi.. Je vous avertis, ils seront très espacés, je m'en excuse.. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps..

Edhelwen : Salut! C'pas grâve que tu te fasses attendre.. Jme fais attendre pas mal aussi ;) En effet, la fic commence à ressembler à quelque chose.. (Après 22 chapitres, pas trop tôt!)

Marie-Eve : Oh merci merci! J'espère que tu continueras à suivre ma fic!

Isiriel : LOL! Je sais qu'il arrive tard (tout comme ce chapitre..) mais bon, j'ai pas de temps '' ..

Indigr : Hi! Elanor a un de ses caractères! Comme son auteure pas vrai Ela? ;) LOL JE SAIS QUE JE SUIS LONGUE! Jsuis désolée!! Mais boin, voyons les choses du bon côté.. euh.. Plus on attend, plus on savoure chacun des chapitres D .. Non?

* * *

Chapitre sept : Nombreuses Rencontres

Isilwen ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Un horrible cauchemar venait de l'envahir. Elle prit quelques secondes pour bien se réveiller et sortit péniblement du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, elle vit la longue plaie sur son front. Cela lui rappela les événements..

Alors qu'elle se perdait des ses pensées, des pas claudiquants se firent entendre derrière elle. Isilwen se retourna vivement et arriva face à Elanor, qui boitillait sur une béquille. Isilwen vit le bandage autour des côtes de son amie, mais celle-ci lui fit signe que tout baignait dans l'huile. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, les deux jeunes Hobbites s'étreignirent de toute leurs forces, sans pour autant broyer les côtes d'Elanor..

- Tu sais où sont les garçons? Demanda Isilwen.

- Pas la moindre idée.. J'ai tenté de les chercher mais je ne pouvais sortir sans qu'une Elfe me reconduise à mon lit.

- Je vais y aller avec toi alors!

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux filles sortirent de leur chambre et s'avancèrent dans le corridor inconnu.

- Où diable sommes nous? S'exclama Elanor.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Isilwen. Mais en tout cas, ce décor ne m'est pas familier du tout.

- N'empêche que la déco est super!

- Chut! Quelqu'un vient!

Isilwen prit Elanor sous les aisselles et la tira derrière une colonne de pierre où elles restèrent sans bruit. Les pas s'approchèrent et les deux filles virent avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait d'une dizaine d'Elfes qui marchaient majestueusement vers un large Hall en discutant calmement dans leur dialecte.

- C'est pas vrai, souffla Elanor une fois qu'ils furent passés, ont est chez les Elfes!

- Vraiment? Dit Isilwen en souriant. On doit être à Fondombe, d'après ce que je vois..

Elles déambulèrent dans les corridors, Isilwen soutenant toujours Elanor sur une épaule, lorsque qu'elles entendirent une clochette. Elanor frémit, souriante.

- Je suis pas Elfe, pour sûr, mais ça, je parierait que c'est l'annonce de la bouffe!

Edhelwen, debout depuis le lever du jour, parcourait les corridors à la recherche d'autres Rôdeurs avec qui bavasser. En tournant un coin elle arriva nez à nez (à nez) avec Gandalf et Faramir, apparemment en grande discussion.

- Oui mais à l'Ouest.. Oh! Bonjour Ed!

- Mademoiselle.

- Bonjour Gandalf et euh.. bonjour Faramir. De quoi parliez-vous?

- Du Mordor.. Les yeux de la tour Blanche ont perçus du mouvement à l'Ouest. Le Pays Sombre semble rassembler ses armées.. Le Gondor est puissant mais si le Mordor se vide sur lui, il sera réduit en cendres..

- Une conversation pleine de joie, quoi, conclut Faramir avec un petit sourire.

Edhelwen se força à ne pas regarder le jeune homme. À ce moment, une clochette tinta dans l'air.

- Le dîner est servi, annonça Gandalf.

Tout trois se rendirent à la cuisine, Faramir et Edhel discutant, comme à leur habitude..

Lorsque Rin avait ouvert les yeux ce matin-là, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Légolas. Il était debout, près de la fenêtre et l'observait.

Durant une petite seconde, il lui sembla voir dans ses yeux.. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse discerner exactement l'émotion qu'elle cueilli dans ses yeux, Légolas se leva.

- J'espère que je ne te gènes pas..

- Non, pas du tout, s'exclama Rin, combien de fois avons nous dormi ensemble, au clair de lune? Tu m'as déjà vu maintes fois et robe de nuit..

- Nous étions enfants, à l'époque, et maintenant tu es.. je veux dire tu..

Il rougit et se détournant.

- Magnifique.. souffla t'il enfin.

Le cœur de l'Elfe manqua un battement.

- Allons bon, se reprit-elle. Je vais me lever et me débarbouiller un peu..

- L'eau du lac est très bonne. On pourrait peut-être allez s'y baigner? À moins que.. Oh! Laisses tomber.. Je.. Oublies ça.. Je.. Je te laisse t'habiller.. Je t'attends dans le couloir..

Et il sortit, les joues teintées. Incrédule, Rin se leva et alla se nettoyer dans la grande bassine d'eau chaude qu'on avait placé dans la salle de bain. Elle rêvassa. Légolas était bien étrange tout d'un coup! Une clochette se fit entendre. Le dîner était servi. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller d'une belle robe et se rendit à la cuisine avec son ami.

Elerrina quant à elle, avait chercher Aragorn dès les premiers rayons du Soleil. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, dans un des jardins, son cœur défailli.

Il était là, debout dans l'aube grandissante, entouré de fleurs et de vignes, tenant dans ses bras.. Arwen.

Les yeux d'Elerrina se remplirent de larmes. Ça lui faisait tant de bien de voir le Rôdeur, et même temps tant de mal de le voir tenir une autre.. Son pied glissa soudain, et elle s'affala de tout son long avec fracas dans le jardin. Aragorn se retourna vivement et son visage se crispa lorsqu'il reconnu la source de ce bruit.

- Elerrina? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- Euh.. Je suis tombée.. répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix encore tremblotante en tentant de se relever.

Aragorn posa un pied sur elle, l'empêchant de se relever. Arwen se tenait plus loin.

- Très drôle. Je veux dire, qu'est que tu fais dans le jardin?

- Bah rien, j'me promenais.. dit innocemment la Rôdeuse. C'est tout! Ajouta t'elle devant le regard suspicieux d'Aragorn.

Il y eu un silence gêné durant lequel Elerrina cru avoir perdu la confiance de son chéri s'il la soupçonnait l'avoir espionné. Mais l'expression de doute sur le visage de son ami se transforma en sourire.

- Allons, quoi ! Ne reste pas par terre, comme ça!

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit avec délices, et il la releva avant de l'épousseter un peu. Arwen s'avança, un petit rictus menaçant à peine perceptible au visage.

- Tiens tiens… Elerrina.. Quelle surprise de te voir dans le coin..

- Allons Ninya melmë (mon amour), je suis certaine qu'Elerrina ne faisait rien de mal.

Elerrina saisit sa chance.

- Non c'est vrai ! Je.. Je venais seulement vous dire que..

Les sourcils d'Aragorn se soulevèrent, attendant la suite.

- Que..

Un tintement se fit entendre. Arwen partit aussitôt.

- .. Que le dîner est servi!

- Ah! S'exclama Aragorn. Allons-y alors! Tu prends mon bras, Elerrina?

- Oh! Avec joie! Répondit celle-ci, le cœur débattant.

Edhelwen fut la première à entrer dans la Salle à Manger. Elle vit la longue table où s'étaient assis des dizaines d'Elfes, silencieux, et prit place parmi eux, tout près de Faramir.

Rin entra avec Legolas, suivis par Isilwen, soutenant toujours Elanor. Les deux Hobbites semblaient très intimidées par tant de grandeur alors que les Elfes eux, étaient à Imladris chez eux.. Peu après Arwen pénétra la Salle, l'air vaguement contrarié.

Enfin, Aragorn entra, Elerrina au bras, et tous prirent place aux dernières places de la Table, une à côtés des autres.

- Hey pss! Ela! Isil!! Par ici!

Les interpellées tournèrent les yeux.

- Merry, Pippin ! s'exclama Elanor, malgré elle, avant de se jeter dans leurs bras avec Isilwen.

- On croyais bien vous avoir perdus! Dit Isilwen.

Les deux garçons les serrèrent bien fort, et les jeunes filles se sentirent aussitôt en sécurité.

- Où sont Frodon et Sam? demanda Isilwen.

- L'Elfe qui l'a emmené ici nous a dit que son père, notre Hôte, l'avait opéré pour ôter un petit bout de lame coincé dans la plaie, Expliqua Merry. Frodon est toujours au lit je crois..

- Et Sam est à son chevet depuis trois jours.. acheva Pippin.

Une autre cloche, dorée cette fois, sonna et l'ont retira les dômes scintillants qui recouvraient les plats, au centre de la table. Toute sorte de viandes, de légumes, de pâtes étranges se découvrirent. Ils se mirent tous à manger avec appétit. Elerrina et Edhelwen entamèrent une discussion enthousiaste sur les gardes de Minas Tirith qui tourna vers la forêt Sylvestre lorsque Rin se joignit à elles et Légolas fit connaissance avec Aragorn et Faramir, de l'autre côté des filles. Les Hobbits, quand à eux, se connaissaient déjà très bien alors la bavardage ne se fit évidemment pas attendre. Petit à petit, les Femmes et l'Elfe se tournèrent vers les étranges et minuscules jeunes filles qui étaient à leurs côtés.

- C'est quoi ces trucs? On dirait des enfants! Glissa Elerrina à Edhelwen.

- Se sont des Hobbits, El. Ils viennent de la Comté. Lui répondit la Rôdeuse, observant distraitement Faramir qui riait d'une blague de Légolas.

- De la Comté ? Jamais entendu parler.. Et toi Rin ?

- La Comté est un petit pays au Nord-Est, dans l'Eriador. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici..

- Ah bon..

L'Humaine continua de dévisager les Petites Personnes. Ceux-ci ne s'en troublaient guère, étant eux-mêmes fort occupés dans une conversation sur les bottes de carottes. Chacun ses interêts..

Au beau milieu du repas, une des Portes qui s'alignaient autour de la Salle s'ouvrit à toute volée et une petite créature entra, courant à en perdre haleine. Sam Gamegie arriva à hauteurs des Hobbits et s'exclama :

- Msieur Frodon s'est réveillé!

* * *

Voilà! Rin et Elerrina/Edhelwen ont fait connaissance! Reste plus qu'à insérer les Hobbites là dedans :P REVIEWS! 


End file.
